Exercise Warning Signs
by icybyun
Summary: Semua berawal dari obsesi Baekhyun pada seniornya. Tapi apa jadinya jika obsesinya itu malah membawa dirinya ke sebuah gym dan dipertemukan dengan seorang personal trainer yang menyebalkan? /ChanBaek/Yaoi/SchoolLife/Romance/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Semua berawal dari obsesi Baekhyun pada seniornya. Tapi apa jadinya jika obsesinya itu malah membawa dirinya ke sebuah gym dan dipertemukan dengan seorang** _ **personal trainer**_ **yang menyebalkan?**

Tittle : Exercise Warning Signs

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and others

Genre : School life, romance, comedy

Rate : T (bertambah sesuai alur)

 **I WARN YOU, THIS IS YAOI / BOYS LOVE / BOY x BOY**

.

.

.

"Membolos pelajaran olahraga dan menghabiskan waktu dengan memelototi gadis itu lagi, heh? Hidupmu sungguh suram, Byun."

Pria berambut hitam legam tampak menjatuhkan bokongnya disamping lelaki berambut cokelat madu. Keduanya memusatkan pandangan pada seorang gadis bersurai panjang yang sedang berlatih cheerleader dibawah sana dari atap sekolah.

"Aku tidak memelototinya, tapi memandanginya dengan penuh cinta."

Sehun —nama pria berambut hitam— memutar bola mata karena ucapan sahabat yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Baekhyun namanya.

"Aku rasa aku akan muntah."

"Tidak ada undang-undang yang mengharuskan kau membuat proposal pengajuan untuk muntah. Jadi, muntah saja."

Tak tahan lagi, Sehun melayangkan jitakannya pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan kesal hingga membuat pria manis itu mengaduh dan memelototinya. Hanya sebentar, karena kini pandangannya kembai terpusat pada gadis cantik itu lagi.

"Aku selalu penasaran dengan ini. Apakah kau selalu membolos olahraga karena membencinya, atau kau hanya ingin memandangi perempuan itu?"

"Keduanya."

Sehun dibuat cengo olehnya. Ia pikir Baekhyun memang benar-benar tidak waras. Dan yang lebih parah, ia bersahabat dengan teman tidak warasnya itu.

"Dasar pemalas."

"Apa bedanya denganmu? Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Tanganku sedang cidera, bodoh. Jangan samakan aku sepertimu."

Baekhyun melirik sinis pada Sehun beberapa saat dan kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Setidaknya aku selalu hadir saat test"

Sehun kembali memutar bola matanya. Sahabatnya itu, bukan hanya tidak waras dan pemalas, tapi juga keras kepala. Sehun yang lebih sering mengalah jika sifat keras kepala Baekhyun muncul.

Kedua pasang bola mata mereka mengamati bagaimana gadis itu bergerak lincah menaiki susunan tubuh kawannya lalu berpose dengan sangat imut setelah berhasil berdiri seimbang diatas tubuh para cheerleader yang lain. Sehun diam-diam melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Dan benar saja, seperti yang telah diduganya, pria itu tampak bertepuk tangan dengan mata berbinar dan bibir yang tak henti mengeluarkan kata-kata pujian yang ditujukan untuk gadis itu. Seperti biasa.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini?"

"5 menit lagi pergantian jam pelajaran. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membolos pelajaran selanjutnya."

"Bukan itu, sampai kapan kau akan memandangi gadis itu dari jauh? Mengapa kau tidak mencoba menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kei sunbae?"

Baekhyun dan Sehun duduk di tingkat pertama Shinhwa High School. Sejak menapakkan kaki untuk yang pertama kalinya di sekolah ini, ia telah jatuh hati pada Kei, salah satu anggota cheerleader kebanggan sekolah. Yang merupakan siswi tingkat dua, itu artinya ia adalah senior dari Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang berusaha. Aku akan mencari tahu pria seperti apa yang disukainya, Sehun-ah."

"Usaha katamu? Maka dekatilah dia, jalin pertemanan dengannya dan kau akan lebih mudah mengetahui apa yang ingin kau ketahui. Bukannya hanya memelototinya saja."

"Kubilang aku tidak memelototinya!"

"Ya, ya. Terserah." Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Sifat menyebalkan Sehun kembali muncul(ia tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Sehun juga mengeluh dalam hati tentang betapa keras kepalanya dia)

"Aku bisa bertanya pada teman-temannya. Jika semuanya telah siap, aku akan datang padanya dan memperkenalkan diriku sebagai calon kekasih idamannya."

Sehun tertawa cukup kencang saat melihat Baekhyun dengan angkuhnya bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri dengan gerakan yang sama angkuhnya. Karena kesal dengan reaksi pria berkulit putih itu, Baekhyun mengayunkan kaki kirinya dan menendang tulang kering Sehun. Pria manis itu kemudian berlalu saat Sehun mengaduh cukup keras.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah dengan bola mata yang nyaris tidak terlihat. Itu semua karena hari ini hyungnya membangunkannya terlalu pagi(bagi Baekhyun). Sebenarnya tidak juga, itu salah Baekhyun karena semalam begadang demi menonton drama yang hanya tayang saat tengah malam. Wtf, lelaki mana yang gemar menonton drama selain Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyampirkan blazernya di bahu, lalu berjalan memasuki kelasnya seperti zombie. Ia berencana untuk tidur sebentar sambil menunggu bel pertama berbunyi. Ia menjatuhkan bokongnya di bangku dan baru saja akan meletakkan kepalanya di meja sebelum pekikan Sehun menggagalkan niatnya.

"Baek! Kau harus tahu ini!"

Sehun dengan seenaknya duduk disamping bangku Baekhyun dan memukul-mukulkan telapak tangannya ke meja. Membuat Baekhyun mendecak kesal.

"Apa? Apa kau lupa mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"Bukan Baek. Tapi—"

"Kau lupa membawa uang sakumu?"

"Aku belum setua itu untuk pikun. Ini lebih penting, seluruh sekolah sedang membicarakannya. Ini tentang—"

"Murid baru?"

"Bisakah kau diam dan dengarkan aku saja?"

Sehun menatap datar pada Baekhyun yang mengangguk perlahan dan kini mencoba menutup matanya kembali. Sehun mengucapkan 9 kata yang membuat Baekhyun seketika membuka lebar bola matanya.

"Kei sunbae baru saja ditolak cintanya oleh Chanyeol sunbae."

"Siapa menolak siapa?"

"Kei sunbae ditolak oleh Chanyeol sunbae. Apa telingamu tersumbat sesuatu?"

Sehun memutar bola mata. Baekhyun tampak mengerutkan alisnya. Pria itu mengorek-ngorek kedua telinganya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Sehebat apa si Chanyeol itu hingga berani-beraninya menolak Kei-ku?"

"Sayangnya, Kei sunbae 'belum' menjadi milikmu, Baek."

"Darimana kau tahu hal ini?"

Alih-alih menanggapi pernyataan Sehun, Baekhyun malah bertanya hal yang lain.

"Si ember Luhan. Ia bilang tidak sengaja melihat saat Kei sunbae menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol sunbae tadi pagi."

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras. Ia bukan kecewa karena ternyata Kei menyukai pria lain. Tapi ia sakit hati mendengar gadis incarannya itu ditolak dan otomatis dipermalukan (karena Kei merupakan siswi populer dan belum pernah ada yang berani menolaknya selama ini).

"Siapa pria itu?"

"Chanyeol. Siswa tingkat akhir."

"Namanya Chanyeol?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun menyimpan nama itu lekat-lekat didalam memorinya. Ia harus membalas pria itu, apapun yang terjadi.

"Baek, menurutku ini waktu yang tepat untuk mendekati Kei sunbae. Dia pasti sedang patah hati dan butuh tempat bersandar kan? Kau bisa memanfaatkan keadaan agar ia jatuh ke dalam pesonamu!"

Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang saran dari Sehun. Sebenarnya jika dipikir-pikir, apa yang Sehun ucapkan ada benarnya juga. Semakin besar kesempatan mendekati Kei saat ini. Ia hanya perlu berpura-pura tidak sengaja lewat saat melihat Kei bersedih. Lalu ia akan menyapa dan bertanya apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat gadis itu bersedih. Lalu dengan beberapa perhatian gadis itu akan jatuh ke pelukannya. Rencana yang hebat, Byun.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas dengan rencana yang diam-diam ia buat. Lelaki itu bangkit dari bangkunya, lalu masih dengan senyum misteriusnya ia pergi keluar kelas. Mengabaikan Sehun yang berkali-kali memanggilnya.

Dewi fortuna sepertinya mengerti dengan keadaannya dan berpihak pada dirinya. Belum lama ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, ia menemukan Kei sedang duduk merenung di taman. Dan tebak apa yang hebat lagi? Gadis itu duduk sendirian. Ulang, sendirian. Oke, waktunya memainkan peranmu, actor Baekhyun!

Baekhyun duduk di samping Kei dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin mengagetkannya. Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah cantik bak malaikat itu. Tatapannya tampak kosong dan menerawang. Setetes air bening mengalir di permukaan pipi kanannya. Apa yang sedang di pikirkannya? Apa ia memikirkan pria brengsek itu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu berkecamuk di kepala Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun akhirnya meraih tangan gadis pujaannya lalu meletakkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna baby blue disana. Gadis bersurai cokelat itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun, memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Jangan bersedih, sunbae. Bahkan langitpun ikut bersedih karena tak melihat senyum cantik sunbae."

Seniornya itu tampak tersenyum tipis dan sedikit tersipu mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Ah perkenalkan. Aku Baekhyun, siswa tingkat pertama"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum manis. Senyumannya bahkan masih mempesona walaupun kadang kedua mata sembabnya masih mengingatkan Baekhyun akan pria bernama Chanyeol itu. Berani-beraninya ia menyakiti malaikat secantik Kei dan membuatnya menangis. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, suatu saat akan membalas perbuatan pria sialan itu.

"Dia bukan pria yang baik untukmu, sunbae. Lupakan dia. Masih banyak pria lain yang menyayangimu.." Baekhyun berdehem sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "termasuk aku."

Gadis yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejut. Baekhyun tersenyum manis sembari meraih kedua tangan Kei, mengelus punggung tangannya lembut. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata gadis itu menggunakan sapu tangan yang tadi ia berikan.

"Aku menyukaimu, sunbae."

Baekhyun merasa menjadi pria yang paling romantis dan gentle sedunia. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka dapat bersikap sekeren ini. Yang lebih mengejutkan, ia tak pernah mengira jika setelah pengakuan tersebut, pujaan hatinya itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia. Ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku, sunbae?" Kedua tangannya terangkat, memeluk tubuh mungil itu sangat erat. Disesapnya dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar dari surai halusnya. Tangan kanannya pun tergerak untuk membelai rambut panjang sang calon kekasih yang kini.. tunggu.

Baekhyun meraba-raba kepala gadis itu.

Sejak kapan rambutnya memendek?

Ia meraba-raba kepala itu sekali lagi.

"—Baek! Hei bodoh! Lepaskan aku! Apa kau sudah gila?!"

Mengapa suaranya jadi mirip seperti Oh Sehun?

Seketika Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu. Ia melebarkan matanya dan benar-benar terkejut saat melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukan Kei, melainkan si brengsek Sehun.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Sehun tampak menepuk-nepuk seragamnya seakan-akan banyak debu yang menempel disana. Lelaki itu menggeser letak duduknya sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun. Matanya menatap waspada pada pria mungil itu.

"Sejak tadi aku ada disini bodoh!"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aneh, ia pikir tadi ia sedang bersama Kei. Apa itu hanya imajinasinya?

"Benarkah?"

"Aku heran. Hari ini kau lupa meminum obatmu hah? Akh!"

Baekhyun melayangkan jitakannya pada kening si kulit putih.

"Kau pikir aku gila?"

"Kupikir begitu. Lalu harus kusebut apa jika bukan gila? Kau sejak tadi hanya tersenyum aneh saat kuajak bicara. Saat aku bertanya kau kenapa, kau malah memelukku erat seperti tadi."

Baekhyun hanya menyengir menanggapi omelan Sehun. Benar-benar memalukan. Ia tidak menyangka yang tadi itu hanyalah imajinasinya.

"Atau jangan-jangan.."

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia semakin heran saat sedikit demi sedikit Sehun semakin menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku"

Hening.

Yang Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah menatap datar pada sahabat menyebalkannya itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, ujung sepatunya menendang tulang kering Sehun.

"ARGH!"

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh!"

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Satu-satunya yang dituju Baekhyun adalah kelas dari siswa bernama Park Chanyeol. Setelah bertanya dimana kelas pria itu pada Sehun, dengan tangan yang mengepal, ia berjalan keluar kelasnya untuk menuju kelas III A.

Ia segera memasuki kelas itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja disana. Tentu saja, yang lain pasti sedang berdesak-desakan di kantin saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seorang siswa yang kebetulan masih ada di kelas itu. Ia mendekat pada pria yg sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di bangkunya.

"Permisi sunbae. Apa sunbae tahu siswa yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"

Orang itu tiba-tiba saja mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri disamping bangkunya, menbuat Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap. Tak lama kemudian, siswa itu bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menyangka ternyata siswa itu sangat tinggi. Bahkan ia mendongak untuk dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Itu aku. Ada apa?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Jadi ini Park Chanyeol? Ukuran tubuhnya yang jauh jika dibandingkan dengan pria itu, sempat membuat nyalinya menciut. Tapi ia tak boleh menyerah hanya karena usia atau ukuran tubuh.

"O-oh. Kau Park Chanyeol?"

Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan heran dan alis terangkat. Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah. Jadi seperti ini selera Kei sunbae?

"Ada apa? Kau mau protes juga dan menghajarku karena menolak Kei?"

Baekhyun meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Mengapa pria ini tahu apa maksud kedatangannya? Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung, ia sudah berada disini dan bertemu dengan pria brengsek ini. Mau ditaruh mana gengsinya jika ia kabur begitu saja?

"T-tentu saja! Laki-laki macam apa kau ini beraninya menyakiti Kei sunbae?"

Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa kau sudah memastikan bahwa perempuan itu benar-benar tersakiti?"

"Namanya Kei"

"Terserah"

Rahang Baekhyun menguat. Ia menggertakkan giginya dengan emosi. Sialan, bisa-bisanya pria itu bersikap kelewat santai setelah menyakiti seorang gadis. Bahkan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu, bocah. Aku tidak tega menyakiti bocah dibawah umur sepertimu"

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan meremehkanku! Aku menguasai hapkido!"

Chanyeol semakin terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun memasang kuda-kuda dan kedua tangannya mengepal, melakukan ancang-ancang. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi hanya menatap Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Baekhyun mengusak hidungnya kasar.

"Apa kau takut?" Baekhyun menantangnya. Tapi pria itu tidak bergeming. Merasa diremehkan, dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Chanyeol. Belum sempat kepalan tangannya menyentuh wajah si pria tinggi, tangannya tahu-tahu sudah diraih lebih dulu oleh Chanyeol. Ia berniat ingin menarik tangannya kembali, tapi pria itu malah memelintir tangannya hingga ia memekik kesakitan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Aku bukan orang yang suka membuat orang lain yang bukan tandinganku babak belur dan masuk rumah sakit, maka pergilah."

Baekhyun memegangi tangan kanannya yang nyeri setelah Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya. Ia mendesis tertahan saat melihat Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya di ruang kelas bersama beberapa murid yang menatap kasihan atau bahkan menertawakannya.

"Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun bangkit, sedikit memperbaiki penampilannya, lalu bergegas keluar dari sana. Rencana awal, Baekhyun akan memberi Chanyeol sedikit pelajaran dan setelah semuanya selesai ia akan mengisi perutnya di kantin dengan tenang. Tapi kini, ia tak lagi berselera. Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah kelasnya sendiri. Sehun yang menyadari Baekhyun baru saja memasuki kelas, menghampirinya.

"Baek? Kemana saja kau? Kupikir kau ada di kantin"

"Aku baru saja menemui si brengsek Chanyeol." Sehun menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Ap-apa? Untuk apa kau menemuinya?"

"Untuk memberinya pelajaran, tentu saja"

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun mendecak kesal saat mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Ia merasa benar-benar dipermalukan.

"Tadinya aku hampir saja membuatnya babak belur kau tahu. A-aku melayangkan beberapa pukulan padanya, dan ia tidak bisa melawan" um yeah, sedikit berbohong tak apa mungkin, pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin Baek?"

Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang menatap tak percaya padanya.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja tadi aku berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di kantin, dan aku melihat wajahnya baik-baik saja. Masih mulus tanpa bekas pukulan satupun."

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya ke kanan dan kekiri, mencari alasan yang tepat. Sial, kenapa Sehun tidak bilang daritadi jika ia telah bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Dengan begitu ia tidak akan berbohong. Pantas saja Sehun curiga padanya.

"Well, aku hanya memberinya pukulan kecil karena tidak tega padanya."

Baekhyun kembali melirik kearah Sehun, dan keringat dinginnya perlahan menetes saat dilihatnya ekspresi wajah pria albino itu masih belum berubah.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Lalu, apa dia membalas pukulanmu?"

"Ya, tapi.. uhm.. aku dengan sigap menghindar dari pukulan-pukulannya. Ia marah karena tidak berhasil membalasku, lalu pergi begitu saja. Y-ya, pergi begitu saja."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengarang sedikit(sebenarnya banyak) ceritanya. Harus diletakkan dimana mukanya jika ia mengakui kejadian sebenarnya? Sehun sebenarnya juga tidak ingin percaya begitu saja pada ucapan Baekhyun. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengendikkan bahunya dan mengiyakannya saja. Daripada sahabat pendeknya itu mengamuk.

"Lalu kapan kau akan mendekati Kei sunbae dan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Baekhyun lupa. Jika ia tidak segera bertindak, bisa saja ia kecolongan oleh pria lain yang juga ingin mendekati Kei. Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, saat ini memang kesempatan yang bagus untuk mendekati Kei. Bukan hanya baginya, tapi juga bagi para penggemar gadis itu. Sial, saingan Baekhyun pasti sangat banyak. Ia tak akan mengulur-ulur waktu lagi. Persetan dengan rencana-rencana yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Segera. Nanti sepulang sekolah."

"Wow! Semoga beruntung, Baek!"

.

.

.

Seperti niat sebelumnya, ia akan menyatan perasaannya pada Kei sunbae. Seperti biasa, setiap hari jumat setelah pelajaran berakhir, team chearleader pujaan hatinya pasti akan melakukan latihan. Dadanya berdegup kencang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti. Baekhyun sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Jika ia ditolak, ia tidak akan menyerah dan meminta Kei untuk menerimanya sebagai teman. Siapa tahu seiring berjalannya waktu gadis itu akan menerima perasaannya?

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lapangan, tempat dimana grup cheerleader akan berlatih. Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa kali ini bukan imajinasinya. Ia akan benar-benar bertemu dengan Kei. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Kei yang berjalan menuju lapangan seorang diri. Ia terlihat cantik dengan kostum cheerleader berwarna merah dengan sedikit aksen hitam di beberapa bagian. Wajahnya tertunduk, pikir Baekhyun mungkin gadis itu masih bersedih dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

Tak berapa lama, teman-teman satu teamnya bermunculan dan menghampiri Kei. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik dinding sembari menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menemuinya. Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan para gadis itu.

"Kau harus mentraktir kami, kau ingat?"

"Awalnya aku mengira kami yang akan kalah, tapi ternyata kau!"

"Baiklah, baiklah teman-teman! Aku akui aku yang kalah!" Yang itu suara Kei, Baekhyun tahu betul.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mereka sedang membicarakan apa. Lagipula itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah saat ini ia harus bergegas menghampiri gadis berambut panjang itu sebelum mereka memulai latihannya.

Dengan jantung yang terus berdegup tidak karuan, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke tempat dimana sunbae kesayangannya itu berdiri.

"Sunbae."

Gadis itu tampak mengehentikan kegiatan mengikat tali sepatunya dan mendongak menatap Baekhyun. Ini gila, melihat ditatap langsung seperti itu saja sudah membuat Baekhyun mati rasa.

"Ya?" Kei berdiri menghadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap gadis dengan tinggi sejajar dengannya itu ragu-ragu.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Gadis itu mngernyitkan dahinya. Dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Bicara saja."

Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia kurang nyaman. Beberapa gadis di belakang Kei, meskipun beberapa dari mereka tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tapi bisa saja kan mereka mendengar apa yang akan diutarakannya? Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sedikit kurang nyaman.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Aku Byun Baekhyun, dari kelas I A." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menatap gadis itu untuk kemudian melanjutkan "Maaf, aku dengar sunbae baru saja ditolak oleh Chanyeol?"

"Apa kau kemari hanya akan membahas hal itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia jadi tidak enak sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak pantas juga membicarakan kegagalan orang lain. Ditolak itu termasuk kegagalan kan?

"T-tidak, sunbae." Ia berdehem sejenak "Aku hanya.. aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa.."

"Bahwa?"

"Sunbae harus melupakannya karena banyak pria lain yang menyukai sunbae, termasuk aku."

Baekhyun mengutip perkataan dalam imajinasinya kemarin. Sungguh, lidahnya rasanya kelu. Ia bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mendengar beberapa suara kikikan dari para gadis disana. Dan Baekhyun yakin, meskipun mereka tidak menatap kearahnya, tapi ia yakin mereka mentertawakan dirinya. Baekhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku blazernya, menutupi tangannya yang sedikit bergetar karena gugup.

"A-aku menyukai sunbae"

Kei menatap Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Baekhyun semakin gugup saja ditatap seperti itu. Tapi ia mencoba tetap bersikap cool.

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, sunbae."

Dengan degupan yang belum mereda samasekali, Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap wajah gadis dihadapannya. Ia melihat senyuman yang sangat manis terukir disana. Apa ini artinya ia akan diterima?

"Aku juga menyukaimu.." mata Baekhyun benar-benar membola dengan kilauan binar disana. Ia baru saja akan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum Kei melanjutkan ucapannya "tapi kau bukan tipeku."

Rahangnya jatuh kebawah. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, kini teman-teman satu team Kei benar-benar mentertawakannya. Ia sudah mengira akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Kembalilah padaku jika tubuhmu sudah lebih tinggi dariku." Baekhyun semakin merasa buruk saat suara tawa mereka semakin kencang.

"Ah, dengan beberapa otot pasti lebih baik." Gadis pujaannya itu pada akhirnya ikut mentertawakannya juga. Baekhyun dengan pasrah, membungkuk pada Kei dan teman-temannya, lalu berlalu dari sana.

.

.

.

"Kembalilah padaku jika tubuhmu sudah lebih tinggi dariku. Ah, dengan beberapa otot pasti lebih baik."

Baekhyun melempari Sehun dengan bantal dan guling secara brutal. Pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak berhenti tertawa setelah meniru ucapan Kei tadi siang dengan gestur dan suara yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun sungguh ingin mencekiknya saking kesal.

"Hahahahhaha aku tidak percaya ia mengatakan hal itu padamu Baek!"

"Diam kau, sialan!"

Sehun masih saja tertawa, bahkan sudut matanya berair karena terlalu lama tertawa. Sejak Baekhyun menyuruhnya datang ke apartemennya dan menceritakan kejadian tadi siang, pria berkulit pucat itu tak henti-hentinya tertawa. Ketika melihat Baekhyun semakin merengut, Sehun berangsur-angsur menghentikan tawanya.

"Lupakan saja gadis itu Baek. Dia hanya ingin mempermalukanmu saja."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tak percaya. Sahabatnya itu, bukannya mendukungnya malah menyuruhnya menyerah. Bukankah selama ini ia yang selalu memaksa Baekhyun untuk menyatakan perasaannya?

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dia memberiku kesempatan. Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Itu bukan memberi kesempatan Baek. Maaf, tapi kurasa itu hanya alasan agar ia dapat menolakmu."

"Itu tidak benar."

Baekhyun mengelak pendapat Sehun. Baginya, Kei masih memberinya kesempatan. Buktinya, ia diberitahu kriteria idamannya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja Baek."

Sehun meraih gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah dari meja belajar Baekhyun, lalu menenggaknya hingga setengah.

"Kau harus membantuku, sehun-ah!"

"Membantu apa?"

Baekhyun tampak mengutak-atik sesuatu pada layar tabletnya. Sehun berhasil mengintipnya sedikit, dan yang ia lihat adalah Baekhyun mengetikkan kata 'cara cepat membentuk otot dan menambah tinggi badan dengan cepat' di kolom mesin pencari di internet. Sehun tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Membantuku agar menjadi seperti yang Kei sunbae inginkan."

"Apa kau serius akan membentuk ototmu?"

Sehun tidak menyangka Baekhyun benar-benar akan menyanggupi syarat yang Kei berikan. Pria itu sepertinya benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada seniornya itu. Tapi sungguh, Sehun tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika tubuh mungil Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi berotot. Benar-benar hal yang paling konyol yang pernah dipikirkannya. Tapi melihat sifat Baekhyun, Sehun yakin Baekhyun akan menyerah bahkan sebelum ototnya belum terbentuk sama sekali.

"Tentu saja. Dan menambah tinggi badan juga jangan lupa"

"Kalau begitu—"

"Apa internet sedang error? Mengapa semuanya tentang olahraga? Tidak ada cara lain?"

Sehun memajukan kepalanya untuk kembali melihat layar tablet Baekhyun. Rupanya pria mungil itu sudah menemukan beberapa artikel disana.

"Aku baru saja akan mengatakannya. Tentu saja caranya hanya ada satu. Yaitu berolahraga untuk membentuk ototmu."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kebawah. Ia jengah membaca seluruh artikel di internet yang menyuruhnya untuk berolahraga. Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu menutup tablet berwarna gold miliknya lalu membantingnya keatas kasur karena kesal.

"Bukankah ada suplemen pembentuk otot?"

"Lalu kau pikir setelah meminum sebotol kapsul suplemen pembentuk otot, keesokan harinya tubuhmu bisa seindah atlet?"

"Kupikir begitu."

Sehun menatap datar pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan sahabatnya itu menatapnya polos. Sungguh, laki-laki ini sebenarnya benar-benar polos atau terlalu bodoh?

"Aku rasa itu akan berhasil." Sehun dapat melihat perubahan eskpresi Baekhyun. "Di dalam mimpimu." Dan kini ekspresi wajahnya berubah lagi seperti semula. Baekhyun kembali melemparinya dengan buku, tapi kali ini Sehun berhasil menangkapnya.

"Serius. Kau harus membantuku Sehun!"

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Oke, oke. Mulai sekarang aku akan mulai rajin olahraga demi Kei sunbae. Tapi masalahnya.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membentuk otot yang baik." Suara Baekhyun memelan di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Sehun tertawa geli.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, pelajaran olahraga saja kau sering membolos."

Baekhyun mendecak keras. Ia putus asa karena tak menemukan solusi. Mengandalkan Sehun ternyata bukan pilihan yang tepat. Baekhyun bangkit dari kasur menuju laci makanan dan mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus snack dari sana. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur sambil membuka bungkusan besar keripik kentang bertabur rumput laut. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun yang memakan keripik itu dengan rakus.

"Kau selalu memasukkan makanan yang tidak sehat ke dalam perutmu, bagamana kau bisa merubahnya menjadi kotak-kotak?"

Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan cibiran Sehun. Ia justru membuka bungkusan kedua snacknya dan mulai mengunyahnya lagi.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

Sehun juga mulai putus asa jika saja ia tidak teringat sesuatu. Ia menjentikkan jarinya cukup keras hingga membuat Baekhyun menatapnya penasaran.

"Jongin."

"Ada apa dengan si hitam itu?"

"Kau ingat jika sekarang Jongin juga sedang berusaha membentuk ototnya?"

Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat, tapi sepertinya ia tak mengingat apapun tentang si Jongin itu.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak tahu, karena sepanjang waktu yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Kei.

"Bagaimana jika besok kau bertanya padanya?" Sehun melihat Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahan snacknya kemudian mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau yakin dia bisa membantu?"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?"

Setelah beberapa kali berpikir, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan ssesuatu. Ia akan bertanya pada Jongin besok, seperti apa yang sudah Sehun sarankan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari bus lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang ia pijak saat ini. Lelaki manis itu terlihat membolak-balikkan kertas berisi alamat gym yang ditujunya. Tadi pagi, ia benar-benar menemui Jongin seperti rencananya kemarin. Pria berkulit gelap itu mengatakan jika ia memang sedang menjalani proses pembentukan otot. Saat Baekhyun memintanya untuk mengajarinya, pria itu menolak dengan alasan sibuk. Yeah, itu memang benar karena ia memiliki perkerjaan sambilan, menjadi model lebih tepatnya.

Jongin lalu memberi Baekhyun alamat gym yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berlatih. Jongin juga menambahkan, bagi pemula seperti Baekhyun, pasti akan membutuhkan seorang personal trainer untuk membimbingnya. Jadi ia menyarankan Baekhyun untuk menyewa seorang personal trainer agar usahanya semakin cepat terlihat.

Baekhyun tidak percaya ia benar-benar mengikuti saran Jongin. Ia berjalan ke arah sebuah gedung bertingkat tiga dengan aksen olahraga didepannya. Baekhyun mencocokkan nama besar yang terpajang didepan gedung itu dengan nama gym yang ada di kertas yang ia bawa.

"The Gym. Apa benar ini tempatnya?"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memasuki gedung tersebut setelah menyimpan kertas alamat ke dalam saku jeansnya. Ia disambut oleh seorang receptionist didalamnya. Baekhyun mengajukan pendaftaran untuk menjadi member lalu meminta pada receptionist tersebut agar menyiapkan seorang personal trainer untuknya.

"Maaf, hanya tersisa seorang personal trainer yang sedang free. Apa anda keberatan?"

"Tidak apa. Siapapun itu aku tidak akan keberatan." Asal aku akan cepat mendapatkan ototku, tambah Baekhyun dalam hati.

Setelah menjelaskan beberapa ketentuan dan informasi, wanita berseragam biru tersebut menyodorkan beberapa kontrak untuk Baekhyun tandatangani. Sebenarnya wanita itu menyarankan Baekhyun untuk membaca isi kontrak secara detail, tapi Baekhyun menolak dan memilih langsung memberi tanda tangan tanpa perlu berlama-lama. Toh pasti isinya hanya peraturan-peraturan tidak penting. Dan siapa sangka jika uang yang harus dikeluarkan tidaklah sedikit. Baekhyun sempat terkejut pada awalnya, tapi ia sudah terlanjur menandatangani kontrak.

"Gawat jika Baekbom hyung tahu tentang hal ini" gumamnya pelan.

Ia berencana menyembunyikan hal ini dari hyungnya, dan memilih memberi tahu eommanya yang saat ini ada di Eropa saja. Eommanya pasti akan mengerti. Jika sampai hyungnya tahu, laki-laki yang usianya 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu pasti akan mengomelinya tanpa henti karena menghabiskan 3 kali lipat jatah bulanannya dalam satu waktu.

"Baiklah, ini kartu member anda. Sebagai informasi, kolam renang dan yoga class ada di lantai utama, area fitness ada di lantai kedua, dan aerobic class di lantai ketiga. Silahkan, trainer anda sedang menunggu di lantai kedua."

Baekhyun menerimanya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift. Ia keluar setelah pintu lift terbuka. Dalam hati ia menebak-nebak. Seperti apakah personal trainernya nanti? Apakah dia seorang pria muda yang baik, ataukah seorang pria tua yang jahat? Ia bergidik sendiri membayangkan tebakannya yang terakhir. Well, seperti apapun trainernya nanti, ia tetap tidak bisa minta ganti.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan fitness dan disambut oleh seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang yang sangat ramah. Oh, apakah ia yang akan jadi pelatihnya? Baekhyun berharap jawabannya adalah iya.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku member baru di gym ini dan ini kali pertamaku datang kemari. Aku ingin menemui personal trainerku."

"Oh, siapa nama trainermu? Boleh kulihat kartu membernya?"

Baekhyun sampai lupa. Ia belum melihat kartu member miliknya sejak tadi. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak tahu siapa nama calon trainernya? Baekhyun memberikan benda tipis berbentuk persegi empat itu pada pria yang ternyata bername-tag Wu Yifan.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar kupanggilkan trainermu."

Aah, jadi bukan dia orangnya? Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru ruangan. Banyak alat-alat besar yang tak satupun ia tahu nama dan kegunaannya. Apa ia juga akan menggunakan alat-alat itu nantinya? Baekhyun memutuskan untuk sedikit berkeliling sebentar sambil melihat-lihat sembari menunggu trainernya datang. Sepanjang ruangan, yg ia lihat hanya ada pria-pria berbadan kekar dan beberapa wanita bertubuh seksi sedang berlatih disana. Ia jadi merasa sedikit minder.

"Permisi, kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun? Perkenalkan aku trainermu, Park Chanyeol."

 _Deg_

Baekhyun seketika berhenti berjalan saat sebuah suara yang agak familiar menyapanya dari belakang. Tunggu, apa Baekhyun baru saja mendengar nama Chanyeol? Apa mungkin telinganya yang bermasalah? Ia sempat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bukankah nama Chanyeol itu memang pasaran?

Ia secara ragu-ragu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan beberapa otot di bagian tubuhnya sedang tersenyum ramah padanya. Baekhyun membulatkan mata. Begitupun pria itu. Dia..

"Park Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

YEAHH~! Belum selesai sama ff2 sebelumnya tapi malah bikin cerita baru lagi. Maafkan diriku karena tiba-tiba saja ide cerita ini muncul saat saya melihat potret seorang Chanyeol dengan lengan-lengannya yang berotot menggoda/? :'v

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya ngawur dan ga asik. Saya hanya author amatiran yang tak bisa apa-apa tanpa readers tercinta(kayak punya readers aja lu cy) :'v

Ohya, saya ga tahu gimana prosedur yang biasa ada di gym seperti apa, jadi maaf kalo ga sama kek yang asli hehe

Minta kritik dan saran ya? Kalau ada yang mau bantu ngasih saran ide buat kelanjutan ceritanya, atau bantu koreksi bagian-bagian yang masih kurang tepat, atau mau nebak-nebak gimana cerita selanjutnya, saya sangat menerima *-*

Terakhir, terimakasih banyak buat yang berkenan membaca / follow / fav / review karya abal-abal saya ini ya ^^

Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Semua berawal dari obsesi Baekhyun pada seniornya. Tapi apa jadinya jika obsesinya itu malah membawa dirinya ke sebuah gym dan dipertemukan dengan seorang** _ **personal trainer**_ **yang menyebalkan?**

Tittle : Exercise Warning Signs

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and others

Genre : School life, romance, comedy

Rate : T (bertambah sesuai alur)

Note : sepertinya beberapa readers ada yang salah mengira. Saya, tidak akan pernah rela melihat Baekhyun berubah jadi manly dan berotot, bahkan di fanfiction sekalipun. Saya ga akan ngebuat karakter Baekhyun jadi seperti itu. Dia cuma terobsesi, tapi ga akan pernah bisa wujudin hal itu. Jadi, jangan khawatir bakalan ngebayangin Baekhyun jadi sosok yang berotot ^^ suapaya lebih paham, ikuti terus ceritanya sampai end ya :)

 **I WARN YOU, THIS IS YAOI / BOYS LOVE / BOY x BOY**

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun menatap pria tinggi di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat. Ia tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya jika pria itu bekerja disini. Dan sialnya, dia juga yang akan menjadi personal trainernya. Pria yang ditatap hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, untuk apa kau kemari?"

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada laki-laki itu? Ia harus mengatakan jika ia kemari untuk membentuk ototnya demi mendapatkan Kei? Bisa-bisa ia ditertawai habis-habisan.

"T-tentu saja untuk berolahraga. Ini kan gym."

"Kau yakin kau menyewa trainer hanya untuk berolahraga?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sial, kenapa raksasa itu cerewet sekali. Ia benar-benar malas meladeninya.

"A-aku ingin membentuk tubuhku"

Suara Baekhyun semakin memelan di akhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol berjalan dari sisi tubuh Baekhyun ke sisi yang lain. Tatapannya masih melekat pada pria pendek itu. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu merasa sedikit risih.

"Mungkin kau salah tempat. Jika kau ingin membentuk tubuhmu seperti wanita, maka kurekomendasikan klinik kecantikan di seberang sana. Dokter bedah plastiknya melayani operasi transgender."

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner tampak muncul di kedua pelipis Baekhyun. Ia kira Baekhyun lelaki macam apa? Jika saja di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya hukuman dan penjara, ingin sekali ia melempari kepala pria itu dengan barbel.

"Sialan. Aku ingin membentuk ototku, brengsek!"

"Kau yakin bocah sepertimu ingin membentuk otot?"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti berbicara dan memulai latihannya saja? Aku sudah membayarmu mahal kalau kau mau tahu."

Baekhyun masih menggertakan giginya kesal. Chanyeol masih saja menampilkan wajah menyebalkannya. Senyum meremehkan pun masih terpatri di bibirnya.

"Well, karena aku sekarang menjadi personal trainermu, aku akan mengatur jadwal latihan pertamamu. Besok pukul 2 siang, jangan terlambat."

Tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol begitu saja. Berlama-lama ditempat ini hanya akan membuat kepalanya meledak. Kalau hanya ingin memberi tahu hal itu, kenapa tidak dari tadi. Membuang-buang waktu saja. Baru tiga langkah, seruan Chanyeol kembali menghentikan gerakan kakinya.

"Dan satu lagi."

"Apa?" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh atau membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Bilang pada ibumu untuk membawakan cadangan popok untukmu sebelum kemari"

Umpatan dan makian keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu pergi dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak sementara Chanyeol hanya dapat tertawa geli di tempatnya. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya setelah berada di lantai dasar, ia menuju ke tempat receptionist berada.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Sang wanita receptionist tampak tersenyum ramah setelah menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Silahkan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Begini.." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya lalu menatap ragu pada wanita tersebut. "Jika aku ingin membatalkan pendaftaran, apakah aku masih dapat mengambil kembali uangku?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa."

"T-tapi, bukankah baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa benar-benar tidak bisa?"

Sang receptionist kembali tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun semakin melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"Jika anda mengundurkan diri, bukan hanya uang anda yang tak bisa kembali, tapi anda juga harus membayar denda sebesar setengah dari uang pendaftaran."

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Membayar denda katanya? Peraturan macam apa itu? Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Ia tak punya pilihan lagi selain tetap menjadi member. Ia tak mungkin keluar dan membiarkan uang sebanyak itu mengalir sia-sia. Dan jangan lupakan uang denda. Gym sialan.

"Semuanya sudah tertulis lengkap didalam kontrak. Bukankah anda sudah menyetujuinya?" Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki sikap cerobohnya. Well, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut pada wanita itu.

"A-ah iya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Terimakasih."

Baekhyun keluar dari gedung setelah membungkuk pada receptionist. Hari ini, banyak pelajaran yang ia dapat. Salah satunya, membaca kontrak dengan cermat sebelum menandatanganinya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol apa?"

Baekhyun menyeruput milkshake miliknya hingga habis lalu meletakkan gelas kosongnya di meja. Ia memperhatikan lalu lalang para pejalan kaki diluar pembatas kaca kemudian menatap Sehun yang saat ini sedang mengerutkan keningnya. Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Chanyeol adalah personal trainerku."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan dua porsi kentang goreng dengan dua jenis saus yang berbeda diatasnya. Baekhyun memungut potongan kentang berlumuran saus cheese dan mayonaise miliknya, lalu menyantapnya sekali suapan.

"Well, aku pun tidak tahu awalnya jika dia bekerja disana. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai personal trainerku."

"Bukankah kau bisa menolak?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Jika aku mengundurkan diri, bukan hanya uangku yang hangus, tapi aku juga harus membayar denda lagi." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Apa mereka mengancam akan membakar uangmu?"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya lalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan heran. Apakah ia tadi mengatakan begitu?

"Mengapa mereka harus membakar uangku?"

"Kau bilang uangmu akan hangus?"

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya keras-keras. Sahabatnya ini bodoh atau apa. Baekhyun menatap datar pada Sehun lalu melayangkan jitakan mautnya pada pucuk kepala bersurai hitam itu. Korbannya hanya dapat meringis sambil mengaduh pelan.

"Maksudku, uang yang nominalnya tidak sedikit itu akan terbuang sia-sia jika aku keluar dari sana."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia melihat Baekhyun berkali-kali mengecek jam tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Ada apa?"

"Raksasa menyebalkan itu menyuruhku datang ke gym pukul 2 siang hari ini."

"Sekarang pukul berapa?" Baekhyun membuka screenlock ponselnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Sehun.

"Sekarang jam 2 Baek, tunggu apa lagi?" Pria mungil itu menempelkan pipi kanannya pada meja. Lalu menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku malas. Andai kau tahu bagaimana menyebalkannya dia."

"Lalu kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang sedang melahap kentang gorengnya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Kalau saja tak teringat akan uang yang ia keluarkan dan demi Kei, ia tak akan mau lagi datang ke gym itu. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau apa lagi.

"Tentu tidak. Bagaimanapun aku akan tetap melakukannya demi Kei sunbae!"

Baekhyun memakai kembali jaketnya, mencangklong ranselnya lalu bangkit. Tak lupa diselipkan pula ponsel kesayangannya kedalam saku jeans hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Kau mau tinggal atau pulang juga?"

"Lebih baik aku juga pulang. Eomma pasti akan mencariku"

Baekhyun dan Sehun sepakat keluar dari restoran bersama-sama. Keduanya berpisah di ujung jalan pertigaan. Dimana Baekhyun akhirnya berbelok ke kanan untuk menuju halte, sementara Sehun ke kiri. Baekhyun menaiki bus setelah beberapa menit menunggu. Bus dalam keadaan sepi, hanya ada beberapa penumpang yang kebanyakan anak muda sepertinya.

Tidak memakan waktu yang lama, bus telah berhenti di tempat tujuannya. Baekhyun segera turun setelah membayar ongkos. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat yang sama seperti yang ia datangi kemarin.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya keudara, bermaksud mengecek jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lewat limabelas menit.

"Akh—"

"Astaga. Maaf, aku sungguh tidak sengaja"

Tanpa sengaja, Baekhyun menabrak seseorang di pintu masuk gym. Maklum, ia terlalu fokus melihat jam sambil berjalan, tanpa tahu ada orang lain didepannya. Baekhyun lantas membantu membereskan buku-buku milik pria yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Tidak apa, aku yang salah karena berjalan terburu-buru"

Keduanya berdiri setelah buku-buku yang berjatuhan kembali rapi di tangan pria bermata bulat. Baekhyun tersenyum dan meminta maaf pada pria bermata bulat tersebut. Setelah saling membungkuk, pria yang tinggi badannya hampir sama dengannya itu berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti sebelum kakinya menginjak benda asing.

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya kembali dan menemukan sebuah buku tergeletak di bawahnya. Oh, mungkin milik pria yang tadi. Ia mengambil buku tersebut dan berlari keluar gedung setelahnya. Ingin memberi tahu pria bermata bulat itu bahwa ada bukunya yang masih tertinggal. Tapi setelah mengedarkan pandangan, ia tak menemukan pria itu dimanapun. Cepat sekali pria itu pergi.

Baekhyun membaca cover buku. Disana tertulis huruf besar berwarna putih bertuliskan 'Exercise Warning Signs'. Saat akan membuka halaman buku tersebut, ia teringat bahwa ia sudah terlambat dari jadwal yang ditentukan. Lelaki bermarga Byun itu memasukkan buku yang ia pegang ke dalam tas ranselnya. Ia akan mengembalikannya ketika bertemu dengan pria tadi lagi. Siapa tahu orang itu member gym ini juga?

Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari menuju lift lalu dengan cepat memasuki ruang fitness setelah berada di lantai 2. Disana, ia menemukan Chanyeol sedang mengangkat-angkat dumbbell dengan tangan kanannya. Sepertinya pria tinggi itu belum menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap lengan sang personal trainer. Wow, ia tak menyangka jika pria itu memiliki lengan seindah itu. Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana lengan itu mengencang dan mengendur saat tangan Chanyeol menaik turunkan sang dumbell.

Saat di sekolah, otot-otot di lengannya tak pernah terlihat karena tertutup seragam. Tapi kini, ia mengenakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang membuat lengannya terlihat menakjubkan. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi kencang dan bentuknya proporsional. Tunggu, mau berapa lama lagi Baekhyun berdiri disana dan memandangi otot-otot menggiurkan itu? Oke, dia bilang dia hanya cemburu dan ingin mendapatkan tubuh yang seperti itu juga.

"Apa kau terpesona dengan otot-otot yang kumiliki, tuan terlambat?" O-oh, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah tahu keberadaanmu sejak tadi, Baek.

"Percaya diri sekali." Chanyeol meletakkan dumbell pada tempatnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau mau memulai latihan dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Baekhyun memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Kaos putih dibalut jaket berwarna biru, dan celana jeans hitam untuk bawahannya. Well, ini memang bukan pakaian yang tepat. Tapi ia sudah menyiapkan baju dari rumah.

"Ganti dulu pakaianmu. Kau tahu dimana lokernya kan? Kurasa aku tak perlu mengantarmu"

Baekhyun mencibir lalu pergi ke loker yang dimaksud. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang trainer semenyebalkan itu? Dengan cepat ia melepas jaket dan mengganti jeansnya dengan celana training selutut. Setelah menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak perlu ke dalam loker, ia bergegas kembali ke ruang fitness dan menemui Chanyeol.

"Sebelum aku memberi latihan pertama untukmu, aku harus tahu alasanmu datang ke gym ini." Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun mendecak, masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bersahabat.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kemarin? Aku ingin membentuk otot-ototku, dan.. menambah tinggi badanku"

"Agar dapat membalas dan benar-benar menghajarku? Tidak seperti kemarin?"

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya pada Chanyeol segarang yang ia bisa. Meski bagi Chanyeol itu hanyalah tatapan kecil yang tak akan pernah bisa membuat Chanyeol takut.

"Aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu. Kita hanya akan membahas hal-hal tentang gym atau latihan saja, tidak lebih. Berpura-pura saja kita tidak pernah bertemu dan buktikan sisi profesionalitasmu." Chanyeol tampak mengangkat alisnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Tidak masalah."

"Tapi.." tambah Chanyeol. "Kau harus menuruti semua ucapan dan saran dariku agar goal yang kau harapkan akan semakin cepat terlihat. Apa kau sanggup?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Aku sanggup."

"Bagus. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengatur latihan apa saja yang harus kau lakukan. Aku juga yang akan mengatur pola makanmu. Entah waktu, porsi, atau— jangan memotong! Aku belum selesai"

Baekhyun mengatupkan kembali mulutnya yang terbuka, hampir mengeluarkan suara, lebih tepatnya kata protes.

"Waktu, porsi dan jenis makanan yang harus kau makan, semuanya aku yang mengatur. Akan kuberi daftar menunya nanti"

"Kau boleh mengatur yang lain, tapi jangan makanan!"

"Tidak ada penolakan."

Baekhyun kembali mengomel sambil bersungut-sungut. Apalagi yang akan menimpa hidupnya? Setelah semua kejadian menyebalkan ini, ia juga harus dipisahkan dengan cinta matinya(makanan enak)? Dunia sungguh tidak adil.

"Baiklah, kau sudah siap? Mari lakukan beberapa pemanasan terlebih dahulu"

Baekhyun menempatkan diri disamping Chanyeol. Pria itu mengikuti beberapa gerakan pemanasan atau peregangan yang Chanyeol contohkan. Lama tak berolahraga, Baekhyun merasa tubuh dan sendi-sendinya terasa sangat kaku. Chanyeol sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tak jarang mendecak atau mendengus. Baru pemanasan, belum latihan inti dan lelaki itu bahkan sudah banyak mengeluh.

"Hari ini, kita lakukan latihan dasar dulu agar tubuhmu tidak kaget."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengikuti kemana pria tinggi itu pergi. Chanyeol membawanya ke sisi tengah ruangan, dimana terdapat beberapa alat bernama.. ia lupa namanya

"Kau sudah pernah tahu alat ini sebelumnya kan? Kau tahu namanya?"

Baekhyun tamak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan. Sang trainer hanya menghela nafas.

"Nama alat yang paling dasar saja kau tidak tahu. Alat ini bernama treadmill—"

"Itu dia! Treadmill! Aku baru saja akan mengatakannya"

Chanyeol menatapnya datar. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Kau sudah pernah menggunakan alat ini sebelumnya?" Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Jangankan menggunakan, pergi ke gym dan melihat alatnya secara langsung saja tidak pernah. Ini kali pertamanya.

"Oke. Cepat naik"

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak, tahun depan."

Baekhyun mencibir lalu dengan kaki menghentak ia menaiki alat tersebut. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan saat Chanyeol mulai menyalakan mesin dan menyetelnya dengan kecepatan paling rendah. Baekhyun tersenyum sombong.

"Tidak adakah yang lebih sulit? Ini terlalu mudah!"

Chanyeol mendengus, lalu beberapa detik kemudian tampak menyeringai tipis.

"Begitukah? Kita lihat saja berapa besar kemampuanmu"

Lelaki tinggi itu menaikkan level kecepatan dengan bertahap. Tunggu apakah pria mungil dengan kesombongannya itu akan bertahan. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mulai berlari-lari kecil. Dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar, ia menambahkan kecepatan pada level medium.

"Uhh.. aku rasa ini terlalu cepat. Bisakah kau menurunkan kecepatannya?"

"Bukankah kau bilang ini mudah? Jangan bercanda, ini belum apa-apa"

Peluh-peluh mulai menetes dari pelipis Baekhyun. Sial, kaki-kakinya sudah agak pegal kalau ia boleh jujur. Tapi ia gengsi untuk mengakuinya, apalagi didepan Chanyeol. Ia melebarkan kelopak matanya saat Chanyeol menambahkan lagi kecepatannya pada level tinggi(ia tidak setega itu untuk mengubahnya menjadi maksimum). Chanyeol masih menyeringai saat melihat Baekhyun kini berlari kencang dan terlihat kewalahan.

"Ya! Hhh hentikan alat ini sekarang juga!" Baekhyun berbicara dengan susah payah. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Padahal jika dihitung, belum genap sepuluh menit ia menggerakkan kakinya disana.

"Kau menyerah? Apakah ini terlalu sulit untukmu? Kupikir seseorang baru saja mengatakannya mudah." Chanyeol terkekeh, membuat Baekhyun memelototkan matanya

"Kubunuh kau, Park!"

Chanyeol semakin tertawa geli. Baekhyun berlari sambil menutup matanya, terlihat sangat lelah. Chanyeol lama-lama tidak tega juga melihatnya. Pria berambut hitam itu akhirnya menurunkan kembali laju treadmill secara bertahap pada menit ke limabelas, lalu menghentikannya. Dilihatnya pria mungil itu membungkuk, memegangi kedua lututnya sembari mengatur nafas berantakannya.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun mendongak pada Chanyeol saat deru nafasnya mulai mereda.

"Brengsek, kau sengaja kan?"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya lagi. Ia berhenti pada sebuah rak berisikan belasan buah dumbbell dengan berat yang berbeda-beda, mulai dari yang teringan hingga terberat. Chanyeol menyuruhnya mengambil salah satu barbel yang sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Baekhyun mendengus dan mencibir. Belum hilang letih akibat berlari di treadmill, pria itu sudah menyuruhnya mengangkat dumbel tanpa dipersilahkan untuk minum atau beristirahat sejenak.

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil dumbel seberat 10 kilogram. Awalnya, ia berniat mengambilnya dari rak hanya dengan menggunakan tangan kiri agar terlihat keren. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menggantinya dengan tangan kanan karena jujur saja, memang beratnya agak lumayan. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan, kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada. Karena tak kunjung terangkat, pada akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba mengangkat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Uhh.. kenapa.. ini berat sekali arghh"

"Pilih yang lebih ringan saja jika memang kau tidak 'mampu'."

Chanyeol sengaja menekankan kata 'mampu', hingga membuat Baekhyun memelototinya kesal. Ia tak tahan melihat sikap sok kuat Baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang aku tak mampu?"

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengangkatnya hingga seluruh badannya meliuk-liuk kesana kemari. Baginya, pantang untuk menyerah. Mau ditaruh dimana gengsinya? Ia melepaskan tangannya dari dumbell itu untuk beberapa saat. Setelah berkomat-kamit—entah membaca doa atau mantra—, ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya unuk mengangkat si dumbell lagi. Chanyeol sungguh ingin tertawa, tapi ia menahannya agar tak mengganggu konsentrasi pria mungil itu. Beberapa menit berusaha, akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Persetan dengan gengsi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba yang lebih ringan." Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Baekhyun mulai berpindah pada dumbell seberat 9 kilo lalu mencoba mengangkatnya. Sial, ia tak menyangka dumbell seberat 9 kilo pun rasanya masih sangat berat.

"Umm, mungkin delapan kilo cocok untukku." Chanyeol hampir meledakkan tawanya. Bagaimana bisa dumbell yang hanya seberat 9 kilo pun tak sanggup diangkatnya. Baekhyun terus mencoba. Merasa tak mampu, ia bergeser pada dumbell yang lebih ringan. Ia mencoba lagi, dan ketika merasa masih belum mampu, akan bergeser ke dumbell lain lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia sampai pada dumbell dengan berat terendah. Ia mengangkat dumbell tersebut dengan susah payah. Dengan lengan yang sedikit bergetar, pria manis itu berhasil mengangkatnya dari rak. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Lihat! Aku bisa!" Baekhyun merasa lengannya semakin bergetar saat mengangkat dumbell tersebut lebih tinggi. "Ow—owow! AKH!"

Dan yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan adalah tertawa sekeras mungkin saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun oleng dan terjatuh hanya karena dumbell seberat 2,5 kilogram.

.

.

.

Matahari telah meninggi, tapi adik tersayangnya belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berpikir, mungkin semalam Baekhyun menonton drama tengah malam lagi, hingga ia kesiangan pagi ini. Baekbom memutuskan untuk membangunkan Baekhyun sebelum anak itu terlambat ke sekolah lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah! Cepat bangun! Berapa sebenarnya umurmu itu hah? Kenapa untuk bangun sendiri saja sangat susah!"

Baekbom menyibak selimut Baekhyun, dan menemukan pria itu sedang meringkuk disana. Ia berniat akan menampar-nampar pipinya pelan agar tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Tapi saat telapak tangannya menyentuh kulit pipi Baekhyun, matanya melebar.

"Demam."

Ia jadi tak tega, diurungkan niat untuk membangunkannya. Biarlah ia beristirahat dan membolos hari ini hingga kondisi tubuhnya membaik. Ia menutupi tubuh Baekhyun hingga sebatas leher dengan selimutnya kembali. Baekbom mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sisi ranjang Baekhyun saat melihat adiknya itu menggeliat pelan.

"Hyung."

"Hm?" Baekhyun mengucek matanya sebentar kemudian memegangi kepalanya. Menahan denyutan di kepalanya yang semakin menjadi.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak berteriak dan menyuruhku untuk bangun?"

Baekbom melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. Ia tahu adiknya itu sedang mencoba bercanda, agar ia tak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bodoh. Lebih baik kau beristirahat saja hari ini. Bagaimana kau bisa sakit hah?" Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tubuhku rasanya sakit sekali hyung, kupikir aku akan lumpuh."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan kemarin? Jangan bilang kau diam-diam melamar kerja menjadi kuli bangunan?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa sebaiknya ia jujur saja? Ia masih takut hyungnya itu akan marah padanya.

"A-aku pergi ke sebuah gym"

"Gym? Untuk?" Baekbom menyadari perubahan dari bola mata Baekhyun yang kini bergerak gelisah.

"U-untuk berolahraga tentu saja" Baekhyun masih mencari-cari alasan lain yang lebih meyakinkan. "Sebenarnya aku hanya diajak oleh temanku saja"

Baekbom masih menampilkan eskpresi kurang percayanya. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Baekhyun tak menyangka jika sedikit saja gerakan yang dilakukannya, berakibat nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya. Terutama tangan kanannya. Uhh, apakah memang harus merasakan sakit yang seperti ini demi perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan tubuh yang ia inginkan?

"Apa kau berolahraga terlalu berat?"

"Itu.. aku hanya berlari diatas treadmill dan mengangkat dumbell." Baekhyun sedikit gugup saat melihat sang kakak semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Berapa lama kau berlari? Dan seberapa berat dumbell yang kau gunakan?"

"15 menit diatas treadmill dan.. aku mengangkat dumbell seberat 2,5 kilo sebanyak tujuh kali."

Baekbom menandangnya tak percaya. Baekhyun tersenyum, menampilkan deretan giginya. Meyakinkan sang kakak jika apa yang ia katakan benar adanya.

"Jadi kau sakit hanya karena berlari selama 15 menit dan mengangkat dumbell 2,5 kilo selama tujuh kali?"

"Uhm, yeah." Baekhyun dapat melihat pria bersurai brunette tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Kau sungguh payah."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi kanan ranjang. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya lagi ke kiri. Tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya mungilnya ia tengkurapkan. Merasa tak bebas bernafas, ia kembali membalik tubuhnya menjadi telentang. Begitu seterusnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa bosan. Ia telah menyantap makanan dan meminum obat yang Baekbom berikan untuknya tadi, dan pria manis itu tertidur cukup lama setelahnya. Saat ini hari sudah menjelang sore, ia merasa kondisinya semakin membaik. Dan ia tidak tahan terus-terusan mendekam di kamar seperti ini. Ia ingin keluar apartemen, tapi hyungnya yang hari ini sedang tidak bekerja pasti akan melarangnya.

Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya dan bangun dari ranjang. Ia mengobrak-abrik lemari cemilannya, tapi sialnya ia tak menemukan apapun disana. Ia lupa belum menyetoknya lagi. Saat akan kembali berbaring, ia teringat akan buku yang ia bawa kemarin. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil buku tersebut dari dalam tasnya lalu bermaksud membacanya. Well, hitung-hitung menghabiskan waktu dan membunuh rasa bosannya. Setelah dapat, ia menaiki kembali ranjangnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang menempel disamping ranjang. Dibukanya halaman pertama buku bercover hitam tersebut.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun menemukan nama itu tertera di halaman pertama sang buku. Mungkinkah itu nama pria bermata bulat yang kemarin tak sengaja ia tabrak? Ia mengendikkan bahunya, lalu membuka halaman-halaman selanjutnya.

Menit-menit berikutnya yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Semua isi dari buku itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Untuk apa membacanya? Mengerti artinya saja tidak. Perlu diketahui, Baekhyun memang sangat payah dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

Ia terus membuka halaman demi halaman. Sedikit banyak, ia sepertinya agak mengerti dengan isi dari buku tersebut. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa mengerti. Tentu saja karena yang ia lihat hanya bagian gambarnya saja. Ia melhat beberapa gambar mulai dari ibu hamil, anak-anak, wanita, pria, dan lansia. Beberapa diantaranya sepertinya menunjukkan langkah-langkah penanganan saat terjadi cidera, dan sebagian besar tampaknya menjelaskan cara berolahraga yang benar, mulai dari pemanasan hingga pendinginan. Baekhyun membuka halaman terakhir buku. Ia menemukan tulisan dengan beberapa point di bawahnya. Kali ini tidak ada gambar satupun disana.

" _Warning signs if you exercising too much_ " Baekhyun membaca tulisan paling atas, sedikit lebih besar dan tebal dibanding beberapa tulisan dibawahnya.

"Bukankah artinya, tanda bahaya jika kau berlatih terlalu banyak?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia terlalu malas untuk mencari arti di kamus atau mengetikkan kata-kata panjang tersebut di kolom mesin translate yang ada di internet.

 _"Exercise is important for fitness, weight control and general health. In some_

 _cases, health crises or injuries can occur during exercise and may be made_

 _worse by continued exercise or failure to seek medical help. Learning the_

 _warning signs to stop exercising allows you to better distinguish between health_

 _emergencies and normal symptoms to increase the safety of your workout_."

Baekhyun membaca tulisan demi tulisan pembuka dengan pengucapan yang sangat payah. Ia bahkan tak tahu artinya sama sekali. Ia kembali melanjutkan membaca halaman tersebut hingga akhir.

" _Abnormal heart rythyms, chest pain, shortness of breath, joint and muscle pain, dizziness, confusion._ Sial, susah sekali membacanya."

Ia hanya membaca point-pointnya saja, karena ia terlalu malas membaca ulasan dibawahnya. Dan sepanjang deretan point-point diatas, ia hanya dapat mengerti empat diantaranya. Point pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan point terakhir yang artinya detak jantung tidak normal, nyeri dada, nafas memendek, dan kebingungan. Sebenarnya ia tahu arti dari kedua point yang lain, hanya saja ia lupa. Oh, itu sama saja Byun.

Kegiatan membacanya terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara deringan ponsel. Baekhyun mengacak-acak bantalnya, dan menemukan ponsel hitamnya dibawah bantal. Matanya membulat saat melihat nomor eommanya terpampang disana. Sial, ia belum bilang tentang uang yang ia habiskan untuk membayar gym.

"H-halo eomma"

"Halo sayang, Baekbom bilang kau sakit?"

"mm-hm, begitulah eomma" Baekhyun mendengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon.

"Jangan melakukan aktifitas yang terlalu berat sayang" Nyonya Byun menjeda ucapannya sebelum melanjutkan "maaf, eomma tak bisa disana untuk merawatmu."

Baekhyun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meskipun itu hal yang percuma. Eommanya tak akan bisa melihat gelengan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, eomma. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, nak"

"Pasti, eomma."

Oh, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega setelah sejak tadi dadanya berdebar tak karuan. Ternyata eommanya hanya ingin menanyakan keadaannya. Ia kira beliau akan menanyakan tentang tagihan—

"Satu lagi, ada apa dengan tagihan kartu kreditmu bulan ini? Mengapa begitu melonjak?"

Mati kau, Baek. Baekhyun hanya diam untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

"Uhh.. itu.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Berjanjilah eomma tidak akan marah?"

"Katakan saja Baekhyun."

"Sebenarnya.. a-aku mengunjungi gym beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan uang-uang itu kugunakan untuk mendaftar menjadi member disana. Maafkan aku, eomma"

Baekhyun berkata dengan suara yang lirih. Walaupun begitu, nyonya Byun masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas. Baekhyun semakin gugup menanti reaksi eommanya.

"Apa boleh buat kalau sudah terlanjur. Tapi, gunakan uangmu dengan lebih cermat setelah ini sayang. Apa kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya lega dan tersenyum lebar, syukurlah eommanya tak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang tagihan itu.

"Aku mengerti. Eomma, jangan katakan ini pada Baekbom hyung ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Membayangkan hyungnya dengan wajah marah dan menyeramkan datang padanya lalu mengomelinya tanpa henti. Meskipun eommanya sudah mengetahui hal ini dan tidak marah, bukan berarti kakaknya itu akan memaafkannya begitu saja nantinya.

"Berjanjilah eomma.." Baekhyun merengek, membuat nyonya Byun pada akhirnya menyentujui permintaan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, eomma akan melanjutkan pekerjaan eomma. Jaga kesehatanmu, sayang."

"Ne, eomma juga."

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya setelah eommanya memutuskan sambungan telepon lebih dulu. Laki-laki itu melihat sebuah notifikasi pesan tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Oh, dari Sehun?"

Baekhyun membuka pesan dari sahabatnya, lalu membaca pesan yang dikirim beberapa menit yang lalu itu. Sepertinya Sehun mengiriminya pesan saat ia sedang bertelepon dengan eommanya.

 _From : Oh Sehun_

 _Mengapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah? Kau sakit?_

Baekhyun menyentuh ikon reply, lalu dengan cepat mengetikkan balasan.

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _Sedikit._

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Satu pesan dari Sehun.

 _From : Oh Sehun_

 _Apa aku perlu menjengukmu?"_

Baekhyun mencibir pelan. Sahabat macam apa dia. Jika ia memang benar-benar ingin menjenguk, ya sudah jenguk saja tanpa perlu bertanya padanya lagi.

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _Tidak usah, lagipula aku sudah sembuh._

Baekhyun kembali mengirim pesan balasannya untuk Sehun. Walaupun menyebalkan, ia tahu sahabatnya itu sebenarnya juga khawatir padanya. Ia tak mau merepotkan Sehun. Lagipula, seperti yang ia katakan, ia sudah—hampir— sembuh. Satu getaran lagi dari ponselnya.

 _From : Oh Sehun_

 _Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang mencarimu tadi._

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Siapa yang mencarinya?

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _Siapa?_

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukan kuku jarinya pada layar ponselnya, tidak sabar menunggu balasan si albino.

5 menit

10 menit

Hingga tigapuluh menit berlalu, balasan yang diharapkannya tak kunjung datang. Karena tak sabar, ia menyentuh ikon berbentuk telepon berwarna hijau pada kontak Sehun. Ia menempelkan ponsel pada telinga kirinya. Ia tak beruntung karena bukan suara Sehun yang ia dapat, melainkan suara operator. Sial, ia jadi penasaran sendiri. Terpaksa ia harus mencari jawabannya besok, saat di sekolah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berniat mencari Baekhyun untuk memberi tahu pria mungil itu bahwa latihan akan dilakukan sebanyak empat kali seminggu. Sebetulnya ia harus memberitahunya kemarin, pada saat pertemuan mereka di gym. Tapi, pria tinggi itu lupa. Tadinya ia ingin memberitahunya lewat pesan singkat saja, tapi sayangnya mereka bahkan belum bertukar nomor telepon.

Karena tak tahu dimana kelas Baekhyun, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada siswa kelas satu yang kebetulan lewat didepannya.

"Kau kenal Baekhyun? Apa kau tahu dimana kelasnya?"

Chanyeol menatap siswa tersebut. Pria itu sedikit terkejut saat menyadari dirinya lah yang dimintai jawaban oleh Chanyeol.

"Kelas I A, sekelas denganku. Tapi ia sedang tidak masuk hari ini, sunbae"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya tanda paham. Ia berterima kasih pada siswa tersebut kemudian berbalik, bermaksud kembali ke kelasnya. Ia akan menyampaikan jadwal latihan pada Baekhyun besok.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, ia merasa sedikit haus. Pria tinggi itu berbelok pada mesin minuman yang terdapat di dekat kantin, tidak terlalu jauh dari kelasnya. Saat memasukkan uang dalam mesin, samar-samar ia mendengar suara familiar dari taman di belakangnya.

"Aku menemukan informasi yang bagus."

"Apa itu?"

"Kudengar lelaki itu kini sedang dekat dengan pria incaranmu. Mengapa tidak kau manfaatkan saja?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak berniat menguping, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba telinganya menajam saat mendengar suara gadis itu. Chanyeol memilih sekaleng coke dari mesin tersebut.

"Jujur saja, kau memang menyukainya kan? Kau mau harga dirimu terbuang begitu saja? Lakukan saja saranku. Aku berani bertaruh, dia pasti tidak akan curiga dengan rencana ini. Aku yang akan mentraktir kalian jika aku salah."

Chanyeol mengambil kaleng minuman berwarna merah itu lalu membuka tutupnya. Lelaki bermarga Park tersebut berlalu sambil meminum cokenya. Malas berlama-lama di tempat itu dan mendengar sesuatu yang tak ingin dia dengar.

"Dasar tukang taruhan."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Yuhuuuu~ chapter 2 datang!

Hehe maaf ya kalau ceritanya ga asik, ga seru dan membosankan. Bener-bener abal-abal ini -_-

Dan maafkan diriku jika tulisannya ga rapi dan banyak typo dimana2~

Semoga suka ya teman-teman ^^

Seperti biasa, saya sangat menerima kritik dan saran apapun, bantu saya mikir buat ide cerita selanjutnya doong u,u

Makasih yang sudah mau baca, fav, follow bahkan review di chapter sebelumnya. Saya selalu baca semua review kalian untuk memotivasi diri sendiri dan untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya agar bisa persembahin(?) yang lebih baik lagi buat para readers. Sebisa mungkin juga akan saya balas satu persatu jika sempat :) Review lg ya?

Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Semua berawal dari obsesi Baekhyun pada seniornya. Tapi apa jadinya jika obsesinya itu malah membawa dirinya ke sebuah gym dan dipertemukan dengan seorang** _ **personal trainer**_ **yang menyebalkan?**

Tittle : Exercise Warning Signs

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and others

Genre : School life, romance, comedy

Rate : T (bertambah sesuai alur)

Note : untuk cast Kei disini Kei-nya Lovelyz ya :) dan beberapa ada yang salah nebak tentang siapa yang nyari Baekhyun hihihi xD gausah panjang2, happy reading '-')/

 **I WARN YOU, THIS IS YAOI / BOYS LOVE / BOY x BOY**

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun baru saja akan menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi sebelum sesosok laki-laki bersuara cempreng datang dan memanggilnya dengan suara khasnya. Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk, pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di depan bangku Sehun.

"Sudah. Bagaimana? Apa bentuk tubuhku sudah semakin baik?"

Sehun memandangi sahaatnya itu dari atas hingga bawah, lalu kembali ke atas lagi. Apanya yang berubah? Tubuhnya masih saja pendek dan datar-datar saja.

"Biasa saja." Baekhyun mendecak lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kupikir latihanku selama seharian kemarin telah membuahkan hasil." Sehun menatapnya datar. Baekhyun menyengir sebelum kembali berbicara. "Ah! Kau bilang ada yang mencariku kemarin? Siapa?"

Sehun ikut mendudukkan dirinya setelah meletakkan tas ransel miliknya di meja.

"Kei sunbae."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Kei dia bilang? Untuk apa gadis cantik itu mencarinya? Apa Kei mulai tertarik padanya? Ia mengembangkan senyumnya. Ini kemajuan yang sangat besar(jika tebakannya benar).

"Apa?"

"Kubilang Kei sunbae, Baek."

"Aku dengar, Sehun." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Dia kan hanya merealisasikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku hanya menjawab sesuai pertanyaanmu." Sehun mengaduh setelah jari-jari lentik Baekhyun menoyor kepalanya.

"Untuk apa dia mencariku?" Baekhyun dapat melihat sehun mengangkat bahunya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak tahu."

Baekhyun bermaksud ingin ke kelas Kei sunbae sebentar untuk bertanya mengapa gadis itu mencarinya kemarin. Baekhyun tidak bisa sabar jika itu menyangkut tentang gadis pujaannya. Tapi sayangnya kali ini keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya, bel pertama berbunyi sesaat setelah ia berdiri dari kursinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdecak keras saat melihat kerumunan orang didepannya. Apa mereka semua belum menyentuh makanan selama seminggu hingga harus berdesak-desakan seperti ini? Kantin sekolah Baekhyun menerapkan sistem prasmanan, siswa sisiwi bebas mengambil makanan yang disajikan. Seharusnya tiap siswa diwajibkan untuk antre, tapi sepertinya peraturan yang satu itu tidak pernah diindahkan. Jika sudah menyangkut makanan dan kelaparan, persetan dengan antre. Siapa cepat dia dapat. Atau lebih tepatnya, siapa cepat dia kenyang.

Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya yang terasa seakan bergerak-gerak. Bukan, tentu saja bukan karena ada sesosok bayi kecil disana, tetapi karena bunyi lambungnya yang kelaparan minta diisi hingga membuat perutnya bergetar. Baekhyun kesiangan tadi pagi, dan ia belum sempat menyantap sarapannya. Pria itu kembali menatap gerombolan dihadapannya. Hell, bagaimana ia bisa mengisi perutnya jika seluruh penjual makanan diblok oleh siswa-siswi lain? Bisa-bisa jam istirahatnya habis jika seperti ini terus.

Well, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah melesat sesegera mungkin ke kelas Kei. Tapi ia tak menemukan gadis itu disana. Jadi, ia memilih menyelamatkan perutnya terlebih dahulu. Ia akan menemui Kei sepulang sekolah nanti.

Kembali ke masalah perut. Baekhyun harus menemukan cara agar ia bisa masuk ke celah kerumunan. Ha! Baekhyun punya ide! Dengan senyum liciknya, Baekhyun melangkah ke kerumunan tersebut. Diawali dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian..

"MINGGIR ATAU KALIAN AKAN CELAKA! AKU SEDANG MEMBAWA PANCI PANAS!"

Terserah kalian akan percaya atau tidak. Tapi cara itu benar-benar berhasil. Kerumunan siswa langsung memberi jalan untuknya. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Baekhyun dengan segera masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil beberapa potong hotdog, satu cup ramen dan segelas cola. Siswa-siswi lain menyadari jika pria itu tidak sedang membawa panci panas atau apapun. Sadar teman-temannya sebentar lagi akan mengamuk, dengan kecepatan kilat ia berhasil kabur setelah membayar makanan dan minumannya.

Baekhyun duduk di meja kantin yang paling ujung. Ia dapat merasakan teman-temannya yang lain sedang memelototinya, tapi yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka. Well, selamat karena rencanamu kali ini berhasil Baek.

Baekhyun memakan ramen dan menggigit hotdong secara bersamaan hingga kedua pipinya menggembung, penuh dengan makanan. Karena kesulitan menelan akibat makan terburu-buru, ia menenggak colanya dengan rakus hingga tersisa setengah botol. Lihat, sebenarnya siapa yang belum menyentuh makanan selama seminggu?

"Jangan makan makanan itu"

Baru saja ia membuka mulut dan ingin menyantap suapan kedua, sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu acara makannya. Baekhyun mendengus, ternyata Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun hampir memasukan potongan hotdog ke dalam mulutnya, tapi dengan sadisnya Chanyeol meraih roti berisi sosis tersebut lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah. Baekhyun melotot dibuatnya

"Yak bodoh! Kenapa kau membuangnya?"

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol tajam saat pria itu duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang kursinya. Pria tinggi itu meraih piring makanan dan botol cola Baekhyun, lalu membuang semua isinya ke tong sampah yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak tahu perjuangan beratku demi mendapatkan makanan itu? Haishh!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku yang akan mengatur jenis makanan yang boleh masuk ke dalam lambungmu?"

"Mengapa harus?" Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, lalu melipat tangannya kesal.

"Apa seperti ini jenis makanan yang kau konsumsi setiap hari? Kau tidak lihat perutmu yang membuncit itu?"

"Perutku tidak buncit!"

"Ya, tidak buncit. Hanya cembung ke depan." Baekhyun membuang mukanya kesal. Sesekali ia melirik ke bawah, ke arah perutnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa perutnya buncit. Apa memang benar begitu? Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya diam-diam, tak ingin Chanyeol memergokinya. Baekhyun meraba permukaan perutnya. Ah, biasa saja. Ia meraba-raba lagi. Oke, itu memang sedikit buncit. Hanya sedikit.

"Bagaimana? Benar kan apa kataku?"

Bekhyun menatap chanyeol. Dijauhkan tangannya dari perut. Sial, apa pria itu melihatnya?

"Tidak."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Percayalah, jika kau terus memasukkan makanan seperti itu ke dalam perutmu, kau tidak akan pernah melihat perubahan tubuh seperti yang kau inginkan."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya melirik tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memakan 'makanan tidak sehatku' untuk yang terakhir kalinya siang ini. Aku belum makan apapun hari ini, bodoh."

"Hey, bagaimanapun aku ini sunbae dan personal trainermu. Kau harusnya lebih menghormatiku!" Tangan besarnya terangkat, memberi hadiah pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun, sebuah jitakan. Baekhyun mengusap-usap bekas jitakan Chanyeol dengan telapaknya.

Chanyeol menambahkan, "nanti di gym, kita bicarakan masalah ini."

"Aku membencimu." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sebetulnya ia sedikit menyesal telah membuang semua makanan bocah itu. Harusnya ia menyisakan sepotong hotdog untuknya.

"Aku kemarin mencarimu, lalu aku bertanya pada seorang siswa yang kebetulan teman sekelasmu. Ia bilang kau tidak masuk. Kenapa kau tak masuk?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. Chanyeol mencarinya?

"Kau bertanya pada siapa?"

"Ia tak memberitahumu? Seorang laki-laki berkulit putih. Pipinya sedikit chubby."

Baekhyun berpikir, berkulit putih dan chubby? Siapa teman sekelasnya yang meiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu?

"Dia pendek sepertimu" Baekhyun mencibir. Tapi sepertinya ia tahu siapa orangnya.

"Aahh, mungkin Minseok. Soal itu, aku memang tidak masuk karena sakit."

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, bisa-bisa pria itu mentertawainya lagi jika tahu Baekhyun sakit hanya karena latihan tempo hari lalu.

"Daripada itu, untuk apa kau mencariku?"

"Untuk—"

"Hai! Apa aku boleh bergabung?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Kedua laki-laki itu menemukan Kei sedang berdiri di sisi meja yang mereka tempati dengan membawa segelas milkshake dan seporsi tteokbokki. Baekhyun yang sempat menganga buru-buru menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"T-tentu saja boleh!"

Baekhyun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar gadis itu bisa duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun. Kei memandangi kedua pria itu secara bergantian.

"Kalian tidak makan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, sementara Chanyeol acuh. Tak menanggapi pertanyaan sang gadis.

"A-aku sudah makan tadi."

Kei kembali tersenyum manis, semakin membuat Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya terus memandangi bagaimana cara gadis itu memakan makanannya. Sangat manis. Baekhyun melihat Kei menjepit sebuah tteokk berlumuran saus dengan sumpitnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Oppa, coba ini. Rasanya enak!"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam menatap tteokk di hadapannya. Baekhyun mendengus. Mengapa Kei tidak menyuapinya saja? Bahkan ia jauh lebih tampan jika dibandingkan dengan pria raksasa itu. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Itu bagus, jadi ia bisa berdua saja dengan Kei. Pria bersurai cokelat itu tidak menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Kei. Gadis itu tampak menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kei sunbae." Kei menoleh pada Baekhyun. Secepat kilat ia mengganti ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sumringah kembali.

"Panggil aku noona saja, Baekhyun-ah" gadis itu beralih menyuapinya, dengan senang hati Baekhyun melahap makanan yang Kei berikan. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang. Ini peningkatan!

"Uhm noona, Sehun bilang kemarin noona mencariku?" Baekhyun melihat gadis itu meneguk milkshakenya lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, aku mencarimu, tapi Sehun bilang kau tak masuk." Baekhyun menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang kini menggila. Wow! Ternyata Sehun tidak berbohong. Kei memang benar-benar mencarinya kemarin!

"M-memangnya ada apa noona mencariku?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama." Tidak ada yang tahu jika jantung Baekhyun sedang berpesta sekarang. Ini sungguh gila. Bahkan ia tak pernah membayangkan bisa sedekat ini dengan gadis pujaannya.

"B-benarkah?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian membuka suaranya lagi. Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum kelewat lebarnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, sepertinya kau akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Chanyeol oppa." Baekhyun menolehkan kembali kepalanya pada Kei.

"Ya, begitulah. Dia adalah personal trainerku, noona." Baekhyun terpaksa menjawab jujur. Ia tak mau Kei berpikiran yang tidak-tidak nantinya. Bisa saja kan Kei jadi ragu mendekatinya dan mengira Baekhyun gay karena terus-terusan dekat dengan raksasa itu?

"Benarkah? Kapan kalian akan berlatih di gym lagi?" Baekhyun dapat melihat raut wajah Kei yang berbinar-binar.

"Nanti, pukul 2 siang noona"

"Waaah, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?"

"A-apa?" Baekhyun melebarkan bola matanya. Gadis disampingnya itu tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat respon Baekhyun.

"Tidak boleh ya? Padahal aku hanya ingin melihatmu berlatih.."

Tunggu. Baekhyun mengorek-ngorek kedua lubang telinganga dengan jari-jarinya. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Kei bilang dia ingin melihatnya berlatih? Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak kesempatan emas ini!

"T-tentu saja sangat boleh!"

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun merasakan pikirannya mengosong saat jemari lentik Kei mengusak lembut surai cokelat madunya. Sungguh hari yang indah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja akan memasuki lift jika saja mata sipitnya tak menangkap sesosok pria yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui, kini tengah berjalan ke arah pintu dimana terdapat kolam renang indoor dibalik pintu tersebut. Baekhyun memutar jalannya, menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ssi!"

Pria pendek tersebut berbalik, dan menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi sejajarnya sedang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

"Kau Kyungsoo kan?" Pria bermata bulat itu menatap heran pada Baekhyun untuk kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Pria bernama Kyungsoo itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat pria di hadapannya tampak mengorek-orek sesuatu dari dalam tas nya.

"Ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah buku pada pria bermata bulat tersebut. "Aku Baekhyun. Kita bertabrakan didekat pintu masuk beberapa hari yang lalu, apa kau ingat?"

Pria itu mengambil buku yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dimaksud.

"Ada satu bukumu yang tertinggal. Ah! Aku tahu namamu dari buku itu hehe"

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Ia sebenarnya refleks saat memanggil pria itu dengan nama Kyungsoo tadi. Bisa saja kan pria bermata bulat itu hanya meminjam buku itu dari orang lain yang bernama Kyungsoo? Tapi ia lega saat pria itu membenarkan jika namanya adalah Kyungsoo. Jadi ia tak perlu menanggung malu karena salah memanggil nama orang.

"Ah.. aku ingat. Terimakasih telah mengembalikan bukuku. Awalnya kukira buku ini hilang."

Pria itu sedikit membungkuk pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sering kemari?" Baekhyun melirik pintu kaca yang membatasi area kolam renang di dalam sana. "Apa kau akan berenang?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Hampir setiap hari aku kemari. Berenang adalah hobiku."

Baekhyun ber-oh-ria sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu. tapi sayang sekali, sepertinya tarinerku telah menunggu. Sampai jumpa lagi Kyungsoo-ssi!"

Baekhyun berlari memasuki lift setelah berpamitan pada Kyungsoo. Sesampainya di lantai dua, ia langsung menuju loker untuk berganti pakaian. Lelaki itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos longgar berwarna putih, dan celana training selutut berwarna hitam. Selesai dengan urusan mengganti pakaian, ia segera menuju ke ruang fitness.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Baekhyun berhenti di hadapan Chanyeol yang sedang melipat tangan.

"Sebelum kita memulai latihan, aku akan membicarakan tentang peraturan-peraturan yang kubuat."

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol yang duduk bersila di lantai. Trainernya itu memberikan selembar kertas pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima kertas itu lalu melihat tulisan yang tertera disana.

 _ **O6.00**_

 __ _–3 buah putih telur rebus_

 _–2 buah roti gandum selai kacang_

 _–1 gelas susu tinggi kalsium_

 _ **09.00**_

 __ _–1 buah pisang_

 _–1 cup yoghurt_

 _ **12.00**_

 __ _–1 mangkuk nasi merah_

 _–1 potong dada ayam rebus_

 _–1 gelas jus buah dan sayur_

 _ **15.00**_

 __ _–5 buah stroberi_

 _–10 butir almond panggang_

 _ **18.00**_

 __ _–1 potong daging panggang bebas lemak_

 _–1 gelas susu tinggi kalsium_

"Apa ini?"

"Pola makan untuk programmu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia diharuskan makan makanan seperti itu? Benar-benar jauh dari makanan sehari-hari Baekhyun. Biasanya pria mungil itu tidak pernah mengatur jenis makanan apa yang akan masuk ke dalam perutnya. Apa saja, asalkan enak.

"Yang benar saja?"

"Tambahan, kau wajib meminum susu tinggi protein sebelum dan sesudah berlatih."

Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Ia memandang tak suka pada Chanyeol. Memangnya dia siapa? Berani-beraninya mengatur Baekhyun.

"Aku personal trainermu, dan tentu saja kau harus menurut."

Baekhyun membulatkan mata saking terkejutnya. Mengapa pria itu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, pasrah.

"Kita akan membeli bahan-bahan makananmu nanti setelah jam latihan selesai." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kau juga diwajibkan untuk tidur sebelum pukul 22.00. Kau harus melakukan program yang telah kurancang dengan konsisten selama minimal dua bulan. Selama itu, kau tidak boleh sedikitpun mengkonsumsi hal yang tidak tertulis di daftar. Aku akan mengganti daftarnya setiap seminggu sekali agar kau tak bosan."

Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya sebelum Chanyeol kembali menyelanya. "Snack, chocolate dan eskrim juga tidak boleh."

Baekhyun mengomel. Bagaimana bisa ia dipisahkan dari snack dan eskrim? Mereka berdua adalah cinta sejati Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu mempunyai stok kedua makanan tersebut dan bahkan kini ia tak dibolehkan untuk menyentuhnya?

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Kedua laki-laki itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Keduanya menatap gadis yang baru datang tersebut dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Chanyeol memandang tak suka, sedangkan Baekhyun hampir meneteskan liurnya. Gadis itu melepas jaketnya, menampilkan tubuh indahnya yang berbalut tanktop berwarna merah muda, dan hotpants putih. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berkedip melihatnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menatap tajam gadis itu. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu, tidak tinggal diam. Ia juga bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Aku yang mengajaknya. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Kedua bola matanya memancarkan keheranan.

"Kenapa kau mengajaknya kemari?"

"Ia hanya ingin melihatku berlatih. Santai saja, apa masalahmu?"

"Terserah." Chanyeol berjalan menuju salah satu alat fitness di ujung ruangan diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Kei di belakangnya.

"Hari ini, kita akan fokus melatih otot perut. Ini adalah alat yang akan kau gunakan." Chanyeol menujuk alat berbentuk menyerupai kursi dengan beberapa pernak pernik yang Baekhyun tak tahu apa itu. "Namanya Ab Crunch Machine"

"Seperti nama makanan." Baekhyun bergumam sangat pelan. Chanyeol menyuruhnya duduk di alat yang mirip kursi tersebut. Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya disana dengan hati-hati.

"Sandarkan tubuhmu senyaman mungkin, lalu letakkan kedua tanganmu pada handle." Chanyeol mengarahkan kedua tangan Baekhyun pada handle yang terdapat di kedua sisi alat bagian atas.

"Lalu tempatkan kaki-kakimu di holder bagian bawah" Baekhyun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengecek bagian kaki Baekhyun yang kini telah terkait di holder. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Oke. Sekarang perlahan tarik handle kebawah. Ya, seperti itu." Seperti instruksi Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik handle tersebut dengan perlahan. "Nah, tahan untuk 10 detik."

Pada detik ketiga, Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Ia melepaskan handle hingga kembali pada posisi awal. Chanyeol memelototinya.

"Bodoh! Jangan melepaskan handle secara tiba-tiba! Kau bisa merusaknya!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Maaf, aku tidak kuat menahannya lagi."

"Dasar payah." Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun hingga membuat pria itu meringis.

"Oppa, bantu aku. Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?'

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kei yang entah sejak kapan sudah menempati alat yang sama disamping Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu mendengus.

"Aku dibayar untuk melatih Baekhyun, bukan kau." Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Gadis itu melunturkan senyumannya, lalu menunduk.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Dan kau! Panggil aku hyung, aku lebih tua darimu."

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat Chanyeol membentaknya. Pria itu membuang mukanya lalu mulai mencibir.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendorong troli dengan gerakan malas. Laki-laki raksasa itu cerewet sekali, seperti seorang ahjumma-ahjumma saja. Percayalah, tidak ada satupun ucapannya yang benar-benar diperhatikan oleh Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu hanya mendengung setiap Chanyeol selesai berbicara.

Chanyeol sedang memilihkan beberapa sayuran untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tertarik untuk ikut memilih. Matanya malah mengedarkan pandangannya pada rak dimana berbagai jenis snack tertata rapi disana. Baekhyun menelan air liurnya. Membayangkan betapa nikmatnya snack-snack itu. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memilih bongkahan brokoli hijau.

"Satu. Aku akan mengambil satu dan membayarnya secara terpisah."

Dengan kaki yang sedikit berjinjit(sebenarnya tak ada gunanya), Baekhyun berjalan menuju dimana rak snack berada. Senyumnya melebar melihat makanan ringan favoritnya—sebenarnya semua favorit Baekhyun— terpampang disana.

"Come to papa, sayang~" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meraih bungkusan besar snack dengan kemasan berwarna hijau. "Akh!"

Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya kesamping, ingin melihat siapa orang lancang yang berani-beraninya memukul tangannya dan mengganggu kegiatannya barusan. Matanya melebar.

"C-Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menatapnya datar. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"A-aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya. Tidak boleh?" Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, menatap tak suka pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi dari sana. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak. Niatnya untuk menyantap snack itu gagal sudah.

Baekhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sang kasir telah menghitung semua belanjaannya. Baekhyun membayar semua belanjaannya dengan kartu kredit miliknya, lalu membawa dua kantung besar belanjaannya seorang diri. Tebak dimana Chanyeol? Pria itu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan meninggalkannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun membawa kantung-kantung itu sendirian.

Baekhyun dengan sedikit berlari, menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan agak jauh didepannya.

"Apa kau tak berniat untuk membantu membawakan kantung-kantung ini?"

Chanyeol hanya menoleh sekilas lalu beralih ke jalanan didepannya lagi.

"Anggap saja itu latihan agar ototmu semakin cepat terbentuk." Ingin rasanya Baekhyun melempar kantung besar itu ke kepala Chanyeol saking kesalnya. Sesekali, Baekhyun berhenti dan meletakkan bawaannya di trotoar untuk beberapa saat, merilekskan tangannya. Baekhyun memperhatikan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang berbalut kemeja biru tua dari belakang. Ideal sekali bentuk tubuhnya. Ia harap ia bisa memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti itu kelak. Baekhyun kembali berlari agar dapat berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya saja." Chanyeol tampak menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya hingga sebatas siku.

"Mengapa kau menolak Kei noona?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya."

Baekhyun kembali berhenti. Sungguh, tangannya pegal sekali.

"Apa matamu bermasalah? Gadis sesempurna Kei noona menyatakan cinta padamu, dan kau malah menolaknya." Baekhyun kembali berjalan mengejar Chanyeol. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti langsung menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang."

"Jangan melihat seseorang dari luarnya saja." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau bercanda? Kei noona orangnya sangat baik! Jika gadis secantik dan sebaik Kei noona saja kau menolaknya.. jangan-jangan kau memang tidak suka wanita."

Enrah mengapa, Chanyeol tersandung kakinya sendiri saat mendengar celetuk Baekhyun —yang sebenarnya hanya bahan candaannya saja—. Untung saja pria itu memiliki keseimbangan yang kuat. Chanyeol berdehem untuk kemudian berkata.

"Jangan mengada-ada. Lagipula, kenapa kau begitu menyukai gadis itu?" Chanyeol berhenti saat tersadar sesuatu. "Aaah, jangan-jangan kau rela berlatih untuk bisa mendapatkan perempuan itu?"

Baekhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya seperti Chanyeol, sambil mengistirahatkan tangannya lagi tentu saja.

"Jika aku bilang iya, kau mau apa?"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini mulai berjalan kembali.

"Kusarankan kau tidak usah percaya pada kata-katanya. Jauhi saja daripada kau menyesal." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut dia jatuh ke pelukanku? Lagipula kau kan sudah menolaknya, jadi aku bebas merebutnya darimu."

"Terserah."

Chanyeol tampak mengendikkan bahunya, lalu berbelok ke kanan. Sementara Baekhyun yang menghentikan kembali jalannya, menatap kesal pada punggung Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Baekhyun menyebrang saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah. Lelaki itu berhenti dan duduk dengan lega di kursi panjang halte. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang pegal.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun mendongak dan menemukan teman sekelasnya, Luhan.

"Luhan? A-aku baru saja dari minimarket. Kau sendiri?"

Luhan tampak memperhatikan dua kantung belanjaan Baekhyun.

"Waah belanjaanmu banyak sekali. Aku baru saja menyewa DVD. Apa kau mau menontonnya nanti malam bersamaku? Sehun dan minseok juga akan datang"

"Pukul berapa?"

"Kami sepakat untuk berkumpul di apartemenku pukul 21.00"

Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang ajakan Luhan. Ia ingin sekali menontonnya, tapi ia teringat akan pesan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur sebelum jam sepuluh malam.

"Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkin, untuk kali ini saja tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol juga tidak akan tahu ia begadang atau tidak. Ya, dia tidak akan tahu.

"Baiklah, jangan memutar filmnya sebelm aku datang!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu berwarna putih didepannya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menenteng sekantung cemilan dan minuman. Oke, oke. Ia akui ia melanggar peraturan dari Chanyeol kali ini. Tapi ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini merupakan pelanggaran yang pertama dan terakhir baginya.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Luhan dari dalam sana. Pria itu memasuki apartemen Luhan setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang?" Sehun dan Minseok yang sudah lebih dulu datang menatap datar pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"Ini keterlaluan. Kau terlambat selama satu jam dan kau sekarang malah bertanya pada kami 'oh, kalian sudah datang?' dengan santainya." Sehun mencibir kesal. Baekhyun yang merasa tak enak hati, menggaruk kepalanya dan mendudukkan diri di sofa disamping Minseok.

"Maafkan aku, tadi sebelum kemari aku harus membeli pembalut—"

"APA? J-jadi ternyata selama ini kau menyamar sebagai laki-laki Baek?" Baekhyun menatap datar pada Sehun.

"Minseok-ah, bisakah kau membungkuk sebentar?"

Minseok yang bingung hanya menuruti perintah Baekhyun untuk membungkuk. Setelah tak ada tubuh Minseok yang menghalangi, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kirinya melewati tubuh Minseok lalu dengan kesal menoyor kepala Sehun keras-keras. Sehun yang menjadi korban toyoran Baekhyun hanya bisa mengomel.

"Aku membeli pembalut luka di apotek, bodoh. Telapak kaki Baekbom hyung terluka karena tak sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca."

Minseok menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan Luhan.

"Kukira kau menstruasi, Baek."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia tak berselera membalas ucapan Sehun. Ia meletakkan kantung plastik yang sejak tadi ada di pangkuannya ke atas meja. Dikeluarkannya seluruh isi kantung itu.

"Aku membawa beberapa cemilan dan minuman, ayo kita putar filmnya!"

Luhan tampak mengeluarkan keping DVD dari dalam covernya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam DVD player. Pria berdarah China itu kembali duduk di sofa—disamping Sehun— saat televisi sudah mulai menampilkan beberapa tulisan berjalan.

"Apa genrenya Lu?"

Baekhyun ikut menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan, penasaran juga dengan genre film yang akan ia tonton karena sejujurnya, jangankan tahu judulnya, genrenya saja ia tak tahu. Ia langsung menyetujui tawaran Luhan karena ia maniak film. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minseok yang bertanya padanya.

"Horror comedy, apa kalian keberatan?" Ketiga orang lain didalam ruangan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ketiganya setuju-setuju saja dengan film yang Luhan putar.

"Woohoo! Aku suka horror! Pasti akan menyenangkan!" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalan tangannya keatas, terlalu bersemangat.

Film benar-benar telah dimulai, Baekhyun menyarankan agar Luhan mematikan lampu ruangan. Agar lebih dramatis dan mirip seperti di bioskop, katanya.

Adegan-adegan konyol dan menggelikan muncul di awal putaran. Sewaktu film menayangkan adegan tokoh utama yang tak sengaja kentut di hadapan banyak orang, tawa keempat manusia berjenis kelamin sama tersebut meledak. Baekhyun yang paling parah, lelaki itu tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal dan terjatuh dari sofa saking gelinya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi perutnya yang kaku, sementara tangan yang lain menghapus titik air mata di sudut matanya akibat tertawa terlalu kencang.

Tawanya berhenti ketika merasakan getaran di celana jeansnya. Bukan, bukan vibrator. Tetapi ponsel semata wayangnya. Ditariknya ponsel itu dari saku jeans, lalu matanya melebar melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Ia dengan segera meraih remote yang ada di meja. Baekhyun mengecilkan volume televisi hingga nol(ia tak langsung memencet tombol 'mute' karena panik) lalu memberi isyarat agar teman-temannya mau hening sejenak. Pria itu menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya setelah menyentuh ikon berbentuk telepon berwarna hijau.

 _"Kau lupa dengan peraturan dariku?"_

"Hoamm~ apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun merubah suaranya seolah-olah seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Ketiga temannya menatapnya bingung, penasaran dengan orang yang menelepon Baekhyun.

 _"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu kau melanggar peraturanku. Cepat tidur atau aku akan menghukummu"_ wajah Baekhyun memucat. Bagaimana pria tinggi itu bisa tahu jika dirinya memang belum tidur? Apa pria itu keturunan seorang cenayang? Beberapa waktu yang lalu, pria itu secara kebetulan mengetahui isi pikirannya. Dan kali ini bahkan Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan. Ini mengerikan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku sedang tidur sebelum kau menelepon dan mengganggu tidur nyenyakku."

 _"Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau dan bocah-bocah itu sangat berisik. Suara tawamu adalah yang paling keras diantara teman-temanmu, dan itu sangat menggangguku."_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Selain tahu apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan, ternyata pria itu juga bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi merinding dibuatnya.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya saat tiba-tiba sambungan terputus. Ia memandang ke arah teman-temannya yang menatap penuh tanya seakan-akan bertanya 'siapa yang menelponmu dan mengapa?' Pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menjawab itu dari Chanyeol, tapi tak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. Mungkin saja Chanyeol memang sedang kebetulan menebak lagi. Atau pria itu sedang mengigau. Bisa saja kan? Baekhyun membesarkan kembali volume televisi ke ukuran normal. Dipusatkannya lagi pandangannya pada televisi, begitupun dengan ketiga temannya.

Baekhyun hampir memekik saat sesosok hantu wanita tiba-tiba muncul di adegan film. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu diketuk. Baekhyun tersentak dan refleks mengangkat kakinya keatas sofa. Luhan menyuruhnya membuka pintu karena ia yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak. Tapi karena pintu terus-terusan diketuk, akhirnya dengan desakan teman-temannya, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"WAAAAAAmph!" Chanyeol membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan cepat sebelum para tetangga apartemen Luhan protes karena suara melengking Baekhyun. Ya, itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun berteriak karena Chanyeol, bukan hantu.

"Kau itu benar-benar berisik. Kau mau dibakar oleh warga apartemen karena mengganggu tidur mereka dengan teriakanmu yang memekakkan telinga itu?"

Baekhyun melepas bekapan tangan Chanyeol dari bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia sepenuhnya sadar jika orang yang ada di balik pintu adalah Chanyeol dan bukannya hantu mengerikan. Hanya saja, ia terlalu terkejut. Baru saja pria itu meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya tidur, tapi tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia rasa raksasa itu memang keturunan dukun.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa ada d-disini?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan gerakan yang sama malasnya, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya kesamping.

"Apartemenku ada di sebelah kalau kau mau tahu." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Jadi karena itu ia bisa tahu? Oh, ini sungguh tidak seru. Ia pikir Chanyeol benar-benar memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Jika iya, ia akan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengajarkan ilmunya padanya.

"Jadi, kau masih akan mengatakan jika kau sedang tidur nyenyak sebelum ini?"

Chanyeol melirik ke belakang Baekhyun, dimana televisi besar sedang menyala dan menampilkan adegan demi adegan. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sial, ia benar-benar ketahuan kali ini.

"Maaf.. tapi aku janiji hanya kali ini saja!"

Baekhyun mengacungkan dua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya keatas, membentuk huruf 'V'. Luhan muncul di belakang Baekhyun. Pria bermata rusa itu membulatkan mulutnya saat menyadari ada Chanyeol disana.

"Chanyeol hyung? Masuklah kedalam. Kami sedang menonton film bersama!"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku lagi." Chanyeol berlalu dari muka pintu apartemen Luhan. Baekhyun bernapas lega karena lelaki itu tidak melarangnya untuk meneruskan kegiatan menontonnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mengatakan jika ia mengijinkan Baekhyun, tapi ia diam saja saat Baekhyun berjanji tadi. Diam sama dengan iya kan?

Luhan kembali ke sofa sementara Baekhyun menutup pintu. Baru saja berbalik dan akan melangkahkan kakinya, pintu kembali diketuk. Baekhyun mendecak, siapa lagi kali ini? Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol lagi disana.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Sialnya, pintuku terkunci dari dalam."

Chanyeol masuk dan mendahului Baekhyun menuju sofa. Baekhyun mencibir lalu menutup pintu kembali. Baekhyun melihat tempatnya kini telah diduduki oleh Chanyeol. Ia terpaksa mendudukkan dirinya paling ujung, disamping Chanyeol. Tangannya meraih sebungkus keripik pedas dan hendak membukanya sebelum sebuah tangan besar menahannya.

"Malam ini kuijinkan kau untuk begadang, tapi tidak untuk makanan itu."

Baekhyun membanting bungkusan itu ke meja. Bibirnya mengomel tanpa suara. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol menggeser sekotak popcorn original ke depan mejanya.

"Kau boleh memakan yang itu jika kau mau."

Baekhyun meraih kotak popcorn, membukanya dengan tidak sabaran, lalu melahap isinya dengan rakus. Bukan karena ia kelaparan atau apa, tapi untuk menunjukkan rasa kesalnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, fokusnya kembali pada tayangan film di hadapannya. Chanyeol menonton dengan raut muka yang terlampau datar. Apa bagusnya film ini? Pikirnya. Adegan menampilkan seorang gadis berpakaian seksi sedang memasuki kamar mandi. Gadis berambut merah itu mulai melepas satu persatu pakaiannya. Tiba saat ia berdiri didepan cermin, wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat mengerikan.

"HUWAA!" Pekikan kaget keempat manusia disana teredam oleh suara teriakan salah seorangnya. Tebak siapa? Itu Chanyeol. Keempat lelaki itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang berbeda beda. Ada yang terkejut, tidak menyangka, dan juga pandangan geli. Yang terakhir adalah pandangan dari Baekhyun. Pria manis itu terkekeh.

"Tak kusangka kau ternyata penakut juga" Chanyeol melotot pada Baekhyun yang masih terkekeh. Chanyeol tak membalas ucapan Baekhyun dan memilih memusatkan pandangannya pada layar televisi lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, film sudah hampir berakhir, begitupun dengan cemilan dan minuman yang ada di meja kini telah habis tak bersisa. Chanyeol tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu membentur bahu kanannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan melihat kepala Baekhyun yang tergeletak di bahunya. Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesamping kiri. Dilihatnya Minseok, Sehun dan Luhan juga sudah tertidur.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sial, ia masih terbayang wajah menyeramkan di film tadi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa lalu menutup mata. Mencoba terbang ke alam mimpi dan melupakan bayangan sosok hantu yang melintas. Ia mendecak keras karena tak kunjung terlelap. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke samping, tepat ke arah Baekhyun. Yang terlihat olehnya hanyalah kepala dan rambut cokelat Baekhyun. Pelan tapi pasti, matanya tertutup. Semakin lama, kesadarannya semakin berkurang. Ia terlelap bersama aroma manis dari surai Baekhyun yang merasuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Chapter 3 yuhuuu '3'

Terimakasih lagi buat yang berkenan baca ff saya, terutama yang review/fav/follow ff jelek ini ya xD

Maaf ya ChanBaek moment-nya masih gitu2 aja. Semua butuh proses, menurutku feelnya kurang dapet kalo tiba-tiba langsung saling jatuh cinta aja ._.

Review lagi ya? Thanks~ salam CBSHS/?

Love ya!


End file.
